Opposite of the opposite(of the opposite) Reaction
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: Not everything is as it seems to be. Just like in this story. Always expect the unexpected, because... Here the things you least expect would possibly come true. Couples? What do YOU think? Bitch x Jerk? Mister P x Sweet G? Bitch x Mister P? Jerk x Sweet G? Everything is possible, Love is unstoppable, Life is unpredictable :)
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO, hello, hello! :D :D **

**Here is a new one-shot... Maybe? :$ I don't know yet, but i hope you'll like it :D.**

* * *

She is a b#tch, he is a player

She is a goody-two-shoes, he is prince-charming

She is a hard-to-get-playing-girl, he is 'King of the world'

She is a easy-to-get-don't-know-anything-about-love-kind-of -girl, he is behaving like a slave but looks like a prince

She is hot, he is drop-dead-gorguess

She is cold, he is handsome

She is a bad girl, he is a bod boy

She is a good girl, he is a good boy.

**But what if... The b#tch and the jerk fell in love?**

**But what if... The goody-two-shoes and prince-charming fell i love?**

**And what if... It was the exact opposite of the opposite reaction?**

* * *

"Well, well, well? What doe have here?" A guy **[#1] **said to a girl with blue hair and wearing glassing**[#2] **. The guy smirked at her.

"Oi.. Look up." He said to her while holding her chin. She looked up, into his violet eyes. She blushed a little. The guy smirked.

"OI! Shade! Leave her alone!" a random student yelled at him, the guy Shade glared at the student.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around?" He said as he leaned closer to the girl and whispered it in her ear.

"SHADE !" two voices yelled. One was of a girl with red loose hair**[#3]. **And the other was of a boy, who looked like prince-charming.

"Well, look who's here? The sl#t and 'Mister Perfect'." The guy smirked at the girl and boy. The girl was starting to get angry.

"Oi! Shade! I am many things, but a sl#t? No, way! And by the way. What the hell are you doing with my sister?" The red haired girl as she pointed to her so called sister.

Shade looked at the red haired girl and then back at the blue haired girl. Who he is still holding her chin. "And will let her go now?"

He let go of her but still looked at the sisters. "Are you girls...-"

"Twins?" they said in unison, the red haired girl smiled at the blue haired girl. Shade just watched.

"Yes, they are twins. Shade you should know. Fine was your bestest 'girl' friend." The golden haired boy said **[#4]**.

"WAS, you say. But i don't know anything about that? I only knew Fine had a sis, but didn't know that she got a TWIN sister." Shade said.

"What was it great to be friends with you.*sarcastic*" Fine said as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Well, thank you very."

"Ugh. Rein, did he do somehting to you?" Fine asked her sister, she shook her head and hid her face behind a book she was holding on to.

Fine patted her head. '*i got a super cute little twin sister!*' she thought and smiled a heart warming one at her sister. But that didn't lasted long.

"Hey. Wanna go out sometimes?" Shade asked, but to whom? Fine looked weird at him "Who are you asking?"

"A Smurf." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Don't call her smurf! And Rein do you wanna go out with Shade?" She asked her shy twin. She lowered the book a little under her eyes.[?] "Why?" she asked. "I want to make it up to you." He said as he looked away. "You better be. And if you ever do something to her. Or let her get raped by whoever. I-AM-GOING-TO-KILL-YOU!" She said as she glared Shade.

"Hey, Fine. Want to hang out sometime?" Bright asked Fine. She pointed to herself "Me?" and tilted her head a little. "uuh.. Sure, why not?"

* * *

**Well.. It's only a short chapter, you know :) But don't hate, you now like the one is 'Are we twins' that i 'killed' Fine. :/. **

**So , yes.. I changed their character... Again :/ ... (-_-) But i do hope you like it... And remember, if you read this.. **

**It's exactly the opposite of the opposite (of the opposite) that you are thinking of ;) **

**kekekekkekek~ ~~ Hope you'll review... (Nice ones) :) Here below are the links for the pictures how they look like in this story :D**

**Well... if they work -_- **

**It is does not work just **

**1. search for 'AFF story The perfect Scandal'  
2. Click on the first image.  
3. Scroll down and click on 'Starling_Kidi' (Me)  
4. Click on view albums  
5. Then look at the left side under the profile picture.  
6. Click on the Arrow.  
7. Then click on 'Fanfiction'**

**Hope that it works this time :)**

* * *

**[#1] Shade- albums/q727/Starling_Kidi/Fanfiction/1302730962_36 91_full_  
[#2] Rein- albums/q727/Starling_Kidi/Fanfiction/anime_girl_ey es_sincerity_glasses_lights_9693_1920x1200_  
[#3] Fine- albums/q727/Starling_Kidi/Fanfiction/Girl-1_  
[#4] Bright- albums/q727/Starling_Kidi/Fanfiction/blonde-emeral d_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Erro! Erro! Erro! Kekekekek~ Here in fanfiction i'm like... So free!~**  
**And there in AsianFanfiction i'm so formal... And not-so-random :$...  
And i got my review... .Well at least i got a cookie :S**

**And god! My mouth was on freaking fire! I ate really spicy stuff! And i was the only one that had to eat all the spicy things my friends brought! My mouth! NO! MY tounge! :'( :'( :'( :'( : '(:' '( **

**R.I.P. My tounge for 15 minutes. May 31, 2013 **

* * *

"Rein! I told you that; _Whatever you do. Don't EVER speak with a purple haired boy named: Shade." _Fine scolded Rein when they walked back home.

"But! Onee-chan! I accidently bumped into him! And then he talked to me!" Rein whined to her older by 2 min. twin sister. And pouted at her.

"eehh?! Rein! Stop pouting! You know that i hate it when you pout!" Fine said while covering her face.

"Nee-chan. Can.. Can you go with Shade for me?" Rein said as she covered half of her face with her book.. Again.

"Nani? Doushite?! Why me?!" Fine said as she didn't like that idea of her. Rein covered her whole now with her book.

"B-because.. I'm scared of.. Him.." Rein said as she shivered a little. Fine was a little dumbfounder but recovered soon.

"Etto? uuh.. sure? But then... Can you go in my place with Bright? You are not scared of him, right?" Fine said. Rein shook her head behind her book.

"... Sure i can go.. Bright-sama is nice. San Kyuu." Rein said.. "Etto... Rein.. You can show your face now." Fine said as she lowered Rein's book.

"And you can put off your glasses, okay?" Fine said and Rein nodded.

**- - - - - - - - - Later that evening.**

Fine wore this. **[#1] user/Starling_Kidi/media/Fanfiction/tumblr_lx47zkd 9Sf1r95r55o1_500-kopie4_ .html?sort=3&o=1  
**Rein wore this. **[#2] user/Starling_Kidi/media/Fanfiction/tumblr_lx47zkd 9Sf1r95r55o1_500-kopie3_ .html?sort=3&o=0**

"Rein.. Good luck, and have fun. I'll be talking with Shade. Oh. And if you need me. Make sure to text me, okay?" Fine said as she walked out.

"Bye! Nee-chan!" Rein yelled.

**Fine's pov.**

Uh. Where did Rein and that bastard meet up? Etto? I'll just text her.

_ ✉ To _ _~Reini~_ _°Etto... Rein.. Where did you guys met up?_

_✉ To ღFineღ °Oh! Gomene, nee-chan! We had to meet up in Heavenly Café. And nee-chan... Where did you and Bright-sama met up?_

_✉ To _ _~Reini~_ _°Hai, san kyuu. And Bright wanted to have a picnic. So yeah, it's in Heavenly Star. And good luck, 'lil sis :)_

_✉ To ღFineღ °Hai, onee-chan! Good luck to you too! _❤❤❤

Now that i know where that bastard is. It's time to kick some ass. And eat some cake~

**In Heavenly Café.**

There he is... He's sitting alone at a table besides a window. He looked like he... Was abserving the people walking by.

The thing that annoys me was that all the girls who passed by, seemed to fangirl all over him.. HOW ANNOYING! .. . . . .OH!? A girl!?

While Shade was looking out the window a girl sat infront of him and smiled widly at him. _Sl#t _-_-.

My face was really like this ⊙_⊙ ... What the f*beep*?! I thought he was going to eat with Rein?! What the hell is he doing with another girl?!

The girl had blue hair and blue eyes. Hell. .. If she had glasses on i would think that that was Rein. _F*beep* _Is that Rein?

**Rein's pov. **

I closed my Phone, okay! Now that i know where it is, i am going to confess! You probably don't know this but... Ever since i came in Fine- onee-can's school i had my eyes on the one and only prince! And i came in onee-chan's school 2 days ago!

Well the reason why i just came in her school was.

Fine and i first got to goo to the same school but. Fine got kicked out for some unknown reason? And nee-chan had Always been my protector. Because i would Always get bullied. I never said anything to nee-chan or ou're parents.. But my onee-chan found out for some reason.

And told me to go to her school. And then _poof_ here i am! Now look at me?! I am standing here, leaning against a hard oak tree.

Why am i even stading here? Should'nt i be already looking for Bright-sama? . . .Oh?! No need anymore! There he is!

"Brig-" "BRIGHT-KUN!" A voice yelled out loud. I looked at the direction of the voice. It came from a girl..

With Red hair and ruby eyes... Gosh.. If she wasn't wearing a really really SHORT skirt i would think that that was onee-chan... WHO IS THAT?"

Is that onee-chan?!

* * *

**Well here is a chapter （‐＾▽＾‐）There will be more soon! ≧◠◡◠≦✌See next time! (っ◔◡◔)っ❤**


	3. Chapter 3

**I freaking uploaded it on the same freaking day! (ˆ▽ˆ)**

***NOT (っ-●益●)っ ,︵‿**

**Here it is and remember : I don't own anything besides the storyline itself :)**

* * *

**Fine's pov**

_Shit. _Who the hell is that? Oh my god! She is wearing the exact clothes Rein was wearing when she headed out!

That's it! I am going to text Rein!

✉ To _~Reini~_ °_are you by any chance in Heavenly Café?_

___✉ To ღFineღ °_ Iie, nee-chan. Nee-chan are YOU by any chance in Heavenly Star?

What kind of question is that? How can i be in Heavenly Star, while i am here in Heavenly Café?

✉ To _~Reini~ °Iie, Rein. But why the question?_

_______✉ To ღFineღ_ ° Rein saw someone that is wearing the same clothes as you and looked really like you. Only that girl is wearing a really really short skirt. And nee-chan... I can see her underwear ⁀⊙﹏⊙ ⁀.

Eeww... Really really short? Who dares copying me and wearing something _sluty _like that?! Yuck!

✉ To _~Reini~ °_ _Ah, i know how you feel Rein. Here is also is someone who's copying you too. Only she doesn't have glasses on. :S_

_____✉ To ღFineღ_ °*gasp*/˚,˚\ _Nee-chan, also saw the underwear of that girl?!_

What?! Iie!

_✉ To ~Reini~ _°_NANI?! Rein! Your onee-chan didn't see anything!_

_______✉ To ღFineღ_ °_But nee-chan said i know how you feel. So i thought... Onee-chan saw her underwear too_ ≧ _ ≦

_✉ To ~Reini~_ ° _Rein! I didn't mean it like that! I meant I also know how you feel seeing a person that looks like your TWIN sister'_ (◑_◑)

_______✉ To ღFineღ_ °_Oh! Gomene, nee-chan _(╥﹏╥) _I didn't mean to_. (╥﹏╥)

_✉ To ~Reini~ °Etto... It's alright :). Don't feel bad now. Onee-chan doesn't want to make you feel bad. _

_________✉ To ღFineღ_ ° Haii, good luck again onee-chan. I am going to talk to that copycat. The b*beep* is copying my onee-chan. Unrespectfull B*beep*

Wow... WHEN DID SHE ...- OH... I told her that.. But i also say to her. Don't curse! Only curse if you are really really really really really mad.

_✉ To ~Reini~_ °_Rein!? What did i tell you about cursing?!_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Great! Now she's not answering me. But i am also going to do the same. Talk with the copycat. I looked at Shade's table. _Shit!_

They are GONE! Where in the f*beep*ing heaven are they?! UGHH!

Bzz° Bzz° Bzz°

___________✉ To ღFineღ_° Nee-chan! _The copycat is GONE!_ :'(

___________✉ To ღFineღ_ ° _EEHHH!? I'm seeing myself, nee-chan! Am i going crazy? _

HUH ⊙_ ?

___________✉ To ღFineღ_ ° Nee-chan! After i texted you Bright-sama and that copycat were both gone! And now they are replaced by me and Shade! NEE-CHAN! Tasukeru!*Help*

Wait... If Shade and copycat are there in Heavenly Star. .Does that mean .. . I looked at the table were those two sat.. There are now sitting Bright and my copycat.

Oh.. I am going to talk with that big skinny little _SL#T _（`_ゝ´)

Bzz°

___________✉ To ღFineღ_°_ Nee-chan! I am going to talk with my copycat, wish me luck!_

___✉ To ~Reini~_° Good luck little one （‐＾▽＾‐）

Now.. It's also time for me to talk with my copycat. Right at that moment an waiter passed by, he had a empty plate or well the things were they put your food on.

I grabbed it and tried to make it in the direction of my copycat. I throwed it and it hit the girl's glass wich was Wine.. Yuck.. I don't like wine ╯.╰

The girl's skirt was wet.. .. She was really wet there.. .. Eww.. That sounds so wrong :S

I then walked to their table. Every one's attention was on me and them. *smirk* "Well , hello there?" I smirked at them. Bright's face was bewildred while the girl looked mad.

"F-Fine?" Bright asked while looking at me. "No, it's Rein. Who else?! I don't wear something _sluty_ like that!" I yelled at him. He looked at me then the girl.

"Who are you, then?" He asked the girl. The girl smirked and grabbed his collar and-

**Rein's pov**

_✉ To ~Reini~_ °_Rein!? What did i tell you about cursing?!_

Gomene nee-chan! I didn't replay after the last msg of onee-chan. I was to busy observing those two. Then.. But.. Wait..

Where are they?! They are gone! What the- I was only texting nee-chan for like 5 minutes ... And then they are like _poof _Gone?! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ [flips a table]

WHERE THE F*beep*ING HELL ARE THEY?! . . . . . . Searching behind a tree, searching in the bushes, searching under a bench, . .. .

waahhh~ （ つ﹏╰）I'm going to tekst nee-chan!

___________✉ To ღFineღ_° Nee-chan! _The copycat is GONE!_ :'(

When i looked back at the spot were Bright-sama and Fine nee-chan's copy cat was. Now there stood Shade and . . .. ME?!

___________✉ To ღFineღ_ ° _EEHHH!? I'm seeing myself, nee-chan! Am i going crazy? _

Am i going crazy?!

___________✉ To ღFineღ_ ° Nee-chan! After i texted you Bright-sama and that copycat were both gone! And now they are replaced by me and Shade! NEE-CHAN! Tasukeru!*Help*

Nee-chan!~ NO! I have to stop Always relaying on my sister. It's time to do it myself!

___________✉ To ღFineღ_°_ Nee-chan! I am going to talk with my copycat, wish me luck!_

Here.. . I go.. I was about to go to them but then... *Bam* I ball hit me on the back of my head! That hurts! I picked up the ball and looked around.

No one... I then looked at the ball and then at Shade and the girl.. And smirked... I tried to make it in the direction of were they both stood. And i throwed it..

The ball it right in the face of the girl ... Nee-chan will probably scold me after this... But

"HEAD SHOT! BOOYAAAAHH!" I yelled and runned to them.. And laughed out loud. "YAH?! What the hell?! Are you-" Shade yelled but then stopped as he looked at me.

"R-Rein?" He said bewildred. "Duuhh... Who else?" I said as i looked at the my copy cat. Who clinged on to Shade. Shade abrutly shrugged her off of him.

"Who the hell are you?" Shade said with cold eyes.. As he looked at the girl. Even thought she held her head low i think i saw a smirk.. .She then grabbed Shade's collar and pulled him close her and-

* * *

**ARE THEY GOING TO KISS? **

**Remember. .It's the excact opposite of the opposite of the oppostie that you are thinking of ;)**

**Review please and. . .**

**Thank you ;**

**XxRoSeMoOnXx - I hope you are still reading this **≧ω≦

**Kiku Nakamura - Thank you for reading my story and SHINE or SHEIN? MMHh? I don't know.. I love both **≧✯◡✯≦✌**And thank you for supporting me ❣**

**Jo710 - I'll be trying to update more chapter's thank you for reading.❣**

**Made2352- Thank you for reading and commenting on my stories Made! I'll be waiting for your update too ** (˚▽˚)

**Thank you all (readers) for reading my story! I love you! **

**Saranghaeyo! **≧ω≦


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Make sure to follow me at Tumblr!**

**And for the 'guest': How mean! You told them what would happen ;) _Or not_**

* * *

**Fine's pov **_"Who are you, then?" He asked the girl. The girl smirked and grabbed his collar and-_

* * *

**Banged **her head with Bright's head..

I had a hard time to stop laughing but...

"pfffwhahahhahaha!" I laughed like crazy when Bright's nose begun to bleed and the girl rubbed her forhead.. The other cunstomers are probably looking weird at me.. .But hell... That was freaking hilarious! XD

Poor Bright still unconscious, with a bleeding nose. After a few seconds of laughing.

"So... You. Who are you?" I asked the girl who was still rubbing her forhead. She smirked once again.

"You." She smirked and runned away as fast as lightning. I tried to chase her put stopped at the entrance of the café.

"God, she's fast. But what did she say?" I said to myself and put my finger on my chin. _"You~" _i heard in my flashback.

Meh... I'll try to follow her...

I was already a few houses away from the café when.. Suddenly i remembered something.

"MY CAKE!" I screamed and ran back to the café. I opened the entrance and also saw Bright still there.

Oops~ I forgot Bright! Ah, well... Let's eat cake first~! I thought happily and grabbed my fork and dug in my cake.

"Mmhh~! Dewiscous!" I said with my mouth full.

* * *

**Rein's pov **"_Who the hell are you?" Shade said with cold eyes.. As he looked at the girl. Even thought she held her head low i think i saw a smirk.. .She then grabbed Shade's collar and pulled him close her and-_

* * *

**Kissed **Shade fully on the lips... On the freaking lips!

( _ ) My face... Only i held my mouth WIDe open. I mean... What would **You **do when you saw yourself kissing the one you are scared of!?

I would- No scrap that.. I AM bewildred and shocked! What the f*beep*ing f*beep* ?!

Shade shoved the girl once again away and wiped of the salvia that was on his lips... _Yuck. _"What the F*beep*?! Why did you f*beep*ing kiss me, you w*beep*e!"

Shade yelled out in anger ... Now i am wondering if that was his first kiss?

"What? Was that your first kiss?" The girl smirked at Shade. He blushed deep red.. Oh gosh! Was that really his first kiss?!

"N-nani?! Iie! O-ofcourse i had my first kiss already!" Shade said and laughed awkwardly looking away.

"With who?" Me and the girl said.. Shade blushed a deeper red ... If that is even possible?

"~~~e" He whispered. "Say that again?"

"~~ne" He whispered again..

"Louder!" I yelled

"_FINE_! Happy now, i am not going to say it again!" Shade yelled as he looked away.

But wait... Did he just say _Fine_? Why is it that i feel a little hurt inside?

When i looked around me i saw that both Shade and the girl are gone...

I.. Am going to tekst onee-chan again..

_✉ To ღFineღ _° _Nee-chan. Where are you?  
__✉ To _ _~Reini~_ ° Heavenly café? Doushite? Did something happen?  
_✉ To ღFineღ _° Iie! I'm coming right away!  
_✉ To _ _~Reini~_ ° Oh, yeah. Bright is also here by the way. 

Why is onee-chan with Bright-sama?

I arrived at Heavenly Café.. I don't like coming here for some reason i just do..

I saw nee-chan and Bright-sama sitting and laughed together. I also saw that Bright-sama had something sticked out of his nose..

"Hey." I said as i sat besides the two. "Hey, Rein! And how did it go?" nee-chan asked as she ruffled my hair.

"aawww! Nee-chan! It took me hours to make this hair!" I whined as i put my hair back in place. "And it was pretty good and nee-chan, can i ask you a question?"

"You just did , Rein-chan." Bright-sama said and chuckled i blushed... Oh my god! He called me Rein-_chan _. Kyaaa!~

I saw Fine smacking Bright-sama's head. "Ouch!"

"Stop it Bright! And ask me anything , Rein!" Nee-chan said .

(And btw , Nee-chan sat besides Bright-sama and i sat on the other side of him.)

"umm... Have you already had your first kiss?" I asked..

"*Cough! Cough!*" Nee-chan was coughing really hard.. She was eating her cake.. Bright patted nee-chan's back.

"*cough* Rein? W-why do you wanna know?" Nee-chan asked as she blushed. "I just want to learn more about onee-chan's love life :3" I asked innocently and blinked a couple of times.

"Uh.. Well... Yeah, i acctually did have my first kiss." She said as she also awkwardly laughed.

"Was Shade your first kiss?" I asked without hesistation. She looked at me with wide eyes. And blushed as red as Shade was.

"How? Why? When?" I asked her.

"Wai- Waite! I'll tell you, just wait! Until my cake is finished i will tell you." She said as she ate her cake... SLOW..

"Eat faster!" I yelled after a few minutes.

"You want me to choke?!" She yelled back.

"Iie" I said as i calmed down..

* * *

**OOHhhh~ **

**And yaayayy! Two new commenters! (Is that even a word?) **

**Thank you for reading! **

**And make sure to follow me at tumblr. unknown-girl-heart-kpop/ Forever. My . Silent. Beauty. Without the space. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, again! **

**Thank you for the comments everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

* * *

**Still Rein's pov**

_** ..**Tick... Tock.. Tick..Tock_

UUGHHH! It's already been 15 freaking minutes! And nee-chan has not finished yet!

One more minutes and i'll shove that cake in her mouth.. I'm really pissed off right now.

Wait.. Why am i even worried about Shade's and nee-chan's first kiss?

Why MUST i know? I mean it is their first kiss not mine.

**5 Minutes pass**

She's not even half way! Even Bright-sama is falling asleep. .That's it.. (っ-●益●)っ ,︵‿

I could not take it anymore and grabbed nee-chan's cake. "Hey- I'm not do-"

"pleesg!" I shoved the cake in nee-chan's mouth. Bright-sama was awake by then and looked like ⊙_⊙

"*chewing on cake~ Swallowing cake* *coughcough* Rein! *cough* Do you want*cough* me to die?!" Nee-chan said as she coughed a couple of times.

"Iie?" I said innocently "A-are you okay?" Bright-sama asked nee-chan. "Hai. You really want to know? Don't ya?" Nee-chan asked me.

I nodded. She sighed "Okay, fine.. It began like this.-

* * *

"-It was last year, it was time for a schoolplay. Not in schoolplay as is fairytales and such.. Iie...

It was something someone made.. Meaning a selfmade story and we are going to play it.

This story that we played was about... A girl and a boy.. .Who both hated each other.. Yet like each other.

Since there were almost no students that have that kind of relationship they dicided to make me and Shade the main character's..

The person who made this was a korean student. So she also named the main character's korean.

The girl named Nam Yejin and the boy Kim Jonguk.

We praticed the kissing scene it was acctually a kiss on the cheeck but on the school play-"

**_Fine's pov (Flashback)_**

_I am freaking nervous and walked around in circkles, of course! The kissing scene is comin up. Shade who was sitting on a chair was annoyed by me. _

_"Oi, stop walking around you make me dizy." He said i stopped and looked at him. "You are not nervouse at all?" _

_"Iie? Why should i? It's not like we like each other for real, right? Or did you perhaps fall for me?" He smirked i slapped him on the arm. _

_"Nani?! Why should i fall for a guy like you?!" I said even thought i blushed slightly. _

_"You guys are up in 15 seconds!" A student yelled. _

_Me and Shade stood up and waiting for the signal to go onstage; "Fine, your up first!" _

_I walked on the podium walking gracefully as in the story. And stopped and sat on a wooden bench.. _

_I thought of something sad and tears began to fall.. I felt Shade leaning on my back.. And said.. _

_"Like this.. I can't see your tearss but still hear your sobs... I have never heard nor did i see you cry.." He said.. _

_I calmed down following the script. _

_I put my right hand on the bench.. He put his hand over mine. "If you are crying because of me... I am sorry." _

_He said... Then my voice could be heard from the speakers.. _

_"Why is my heart beating so fast? He's the one that made me cry. Yet my heart won't stop beating.." I put my hands on my heart and looked behind a little only to see Shade's hair.. _

_Then Shade's voice could be heard from the speakers. _

_"Why am i holding her hand? And why did i say sorry? I never said sorry.. Am i falling for her?" _

_Shade then let go of my hand and stood up.. After Shade's hand was gone i touched my right hand. And looked at the direction he walked away.. _

_My voice again on the speaker's _

_"Why is it... That when he was holding my hand that i felt save? And when he's gone... I feel so cold and alone?" _

_As in the story itself i stood up and walked away when. _

_"Yejin!" My character's name. I looked back and saw Shade.. He walked my way ... _

_Shade that's not how the story is?! what are you doing?! _

_He came closer and put his and on my cheeck and came close fast. _

_And kissed me on the lips.. ._

_"kkyaaaa~" the audience screamed it out..; THAT WAS MY FREAKING FIRST KISS SHADE! _

_When he let go, he smiled and put his forhead against mine and said .." I love you.~" _

_And with that the curtains closed and ... Shade let go off me and looked away.. Everyone then came up on stage and we held each other's hand._

* * *

**did you like the flashback?! **

**Sorry it is a short chapter but hope you liked this flashback! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I think this is ... Like the first time ever that i have 6 chaps (counting this one)and have like 20(+) reviews o.o**

**And that's freaking awesome! Awww~ I wish you guys were also on AsianFanFics! *whining***

**Anyway: You know that dark lil'angel2be (Kidi) does not own anything besides the storyline itself :3**

**Enjoy this chappy 3**

* * *

**Rein's pov**

_"He came closer and put his and on my cheeck and came close fast. _

_And kissed me on the lips.. ."_

Those words kept repeating in my head. "Rein? Rein?"

"Rein-chan?"

"Uh?" I came back to my senses and looked at the worried faces of Bright and nee-chan. I tilted my head to the said "Nani?"

They sighed "Rein.. We thought you were sleeping! Your eyes were closed!" Bright said chuckling.

"Really?" I said surprised, they nodded. And nee-chan was eating cake... Again... Really this girl...

She eats like... a **pig**. Don't get me wrong i love my onee-chan. But she really eats like a spoiled pig. -_-

"swo.. Ou ayes.; wat'ya goyna to?" Nee-chan said with her mouthfull.

"Don't talk with your mouthfull" me and Bright said in sync. I blushed a little and Bright chuckled a little.

"Wine." She said still with her mouthfull. Me and Bright sighed.. I can't believe she is my OLDER sister.

She laughed.. "Oh, btw... Rein you did not told me how your day was?" Fine said finaly a sentence that i could understand!

"Oh,... Well... It was so-so." I said as i awkwardly looked around.

"And what do you mean with so-so?" Nee-chan said suspecious and raised an eyebrow.

"uuh...-"

"She kissed Shade?" Fine said.. Wow! That shocked me! How did she know about that!? My mouth was literaly hanging..

"Close your mouth, you might catch flies." Bright said as he closed my mouth. I blushed.

"How did you know that?" I said while cupping my face.

"Shade texted me." Fine nee-chan said and took a bite of her cake. She said it like it no big deal at all..

"Didn't you say that you guys hated each other." Bright asked.. Also interested.

nee-chan nodded. "He was probably so confused that he texted the wrong person, wich is me." She said as took her cellphone out.

Here is the text.

_✉ To_ ❀_Fine❀_ _°Bright! Help, i'm f*eep*ing confussed right, now! A girl that looked like Rein kissed me on the freaking lips!_"

"oohh.. Nee-chan, why do you have flowers next to your name?" I asked as i eyed those special sypmbols. She looked weird at me and then looked at those 'flowers'.

"Oh.. That's because. In that play, you know the one i just told you about. Yejin really likes flowers, all sorts of flowers. I like flowers too. And maybe that's why he put flowers next to my name? I don't know! I mean how should i know?!" She said.

I was still wondering... Does Shade like Fine? Maybe...

**Next day at school.**

**Fine's pov**

Uggghh... A boring day in school again.. But ay! Yesterday was kinda fun :/ Btw, i am so happy my sis is in the same class as me!^^

While in the classroom..

Shade was throwing small wraped up pieces of paper at my head. How annoying (-_-*).

'Tack. TAck!' The teacher banged with her wooden stock? at the calkboard.

"Class, today we will be having two new students please welcome them."

Through the door came two female students.

One of them really alike me only her eyes and her hair are different. My hair is red, hers is mangenta. My eyes are ruby, hers are cyan.

The other girl looked really alike my sis. Only she had Apple-Green hair and Medium Spring Green eyes.

Hell... I've never ever ever knew all these colurs so well... I got that probably from Rein -_- 'Pang'

Again he threw a paper at me , this time a bigger one than the others. I wrapped it open.

_'They look like you guys, beter be careful'_ It read. Annoyed, i looked at him with a **'I-know-don't-treat-me-like-a-kid' **face. And turned back at the front of the class.

The two girls where looking around the classroom and their eyes landed on two certain people. _guess who?_

* * *

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter 6! I hope you are happy :D**

**Sorry this is shorter than the other's :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, guys! This is probably going to be an short chapter because i have exams next week :'(. Scrap that it's this week already -_-**

**Scrap that again it's already over...( -_-*)  
Gomenesai *bows*  
Disclaimer: Kidi does not own anything Besides the storyline itself.**

* * *

**Fine's pov**

_The two girls where looking around the classroom and their eyes landed on two certain people. __guess who?_

Their eyes landed on, me and Shade. The apple-green haired girl looked at me. Somehow it's making me very uncomfortable.

And the mangenta haired girl looked at Shade. Tsk, what's her problem?

"Okay, girls. Please introduce yourself." The teacher said.

"Hai, konichiwa *bows* Watashi wa Akane Cho desu. I am the oldest twin by 2 minutse." The mangenta girl said with cuteness, but she only looked at _him_. Tsk, really. What is her problem? Wait, am i jealous?

"Konichiwa, watashi wa Ayane Cho. I am the youngest twin." The apple-green haired girl said. Wow, _no_ _shit Sherlock_. As if i didn't know that. I rolled my eyes.

'Pang' (-_-*) How many times does he have to do that?! The paper is also bigger than the other's. I wraped it open.

**'That stare is making me uncomfortable' **I read, i looked at Shade. He was looking away from 'Akane'.

"Miss Sun and mister Moon, what are the two of you doing? You should glare at each other. Not smile at each other!" The teacher said.. Uh.. More like yelled.

You know. That's what also makes me uncomfortable, even the teacher's here support the 'Angry Birds' Couple. -_-

And yes ou're nickname is 'Angry Birds'. You should know why?!

But anyway, i did as i was told to. I glared at him , he glared back at me. "That's better, if i ever see you two smiling than both of you have to. . .

Wear handcuffs for a **whole **week!" The teacher yelled. _Oh God. _"sensai, you're kidding me right?" I asked not believing what she just said.

She shook her head "Iie. Angry Birds FTW!" She said as she fist pumped the air. Wich was really~ awkward o_O

She coughed "Anyway. Akane-san, you may sit besides...-

"I want to sit next to Shade." She said as she looked straight in his eyes. Tsk~

"Uh? Well... Alright then? Rein, gomene. Can you move?" The teacher said.. Forgot to tell you that Rein sat besides Shade on the right side and i on the left side of him.

Rein was a little shocked but did as she was told. I saw Akane smirking.. Again, what's her problem? _Tsk.. Biatch_ -_-

"Well then... Ayane you can sit besides-"

I want to sit next to Fine." She said smirkig and looked at me... Why does she want to sit next to me? O.o ? Creepy much?

"Uh? Well, okay then.. Bright gomene, can you sit next to Rein at the back?" The teacher said also.. Bright was seated besides me. Sorry i forgot to tell you. Hehe~

"Well.. Now that ou're new students are all seated.. Should we start class then?" The teacher smiled..

**After the boring as hell lecture~**

Well nothing really happened \ ˚▽˚ /

If getting stared at the whole lecture isn't something (¬‿¬)...

God! School is almost over! That means summer time! YEAHHH! Some times with my sister! And away from this freaking school :D

I was going to my locker when..

"Fine." Bright was behind me.. " Woah" I yelped out.. "Were the hell did you come from?! You scared me!" I said to him, he laughed.

"Well i.. Want to ask you something?" He said blushing... Don't tell me he's-

**Rein's pov**

**After the lecture~**

Well... At least i sat besides Bright-sama! :D I am so happy that i sat besides him! hehehe~

And god! School is almost over! That means more books to read and more time to spend with Fine! :D

I was going to my locker what was faarr~ further from Fine :(

"Rein.?" I turned and say Shade.. "What is it?" I asked him confused...

"Uh? I ... Will you-" Don't tell me he's going to-

* * *

**I am so sorry sorry sorry! (╥﹏╥) But i promise you the next chap is going to be longer! ≧◉◡◉≦**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again i am sorry （ つ﹏╰）**

**But it's summer! And that means no school! 2 Months! So that means i'll be probably- scrap that- definitly going to update more!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself :3**

* * *

**Fine's pov **_"Well i.. Want to ask you something?" He said blushing... Don't tell me-_ he's going to ask me out?

* * *

"Will you go with me to the prom?" -Well... That's asking me out , right? Or going on a date? Wait... That's the same thing 0.o

But anyway.. I was frozen... Like nailed to the ground.. "Uh Fine? You there?" Bright said to me...

I looked at him but i still didn't move a muscle.. "Uhh... L-let me think about it.. Okay?" I said and walked away from him still shocked from what i heard..

I mean... People here now that i can punch and slap.. Shade definitly :P Before the 'play' i was known as the 'boyish' girl.. In school now i'm known as the most popular and scariest boyish girl in school... And also an angry bird -_-

Wich i hate... The name i mean..

Anyway.. I didn't look where i was going and ended up bumping into someone.. I fell on my but;

"Ouch~" I said.. A hand appeared infront of me. i looked up.. It was a boy that.. Really looked like Shade..

Only he had blonde hair and sky blue eyes..**[*] **But he was really HOT.. :P

Well what did you expect i am a _girl_.

"Sorry, it's my fault.. I shouldn't be here standing in the middle of the hallway.." The hot guy said and helped me up.

"Iie, it's alright. I shouldn't be walking without looking forward of me. I'm Fine by the way." I said as i lightly blushed.

"Okay, that's great that you aren't hurt. I'm Hades Mūn. You are?"

"Fine." I said..

"Yes, i know you're Fine but what's your name?" That what i hate about my name. People mistake that i am 'fine'.

"No, my name **is **Fine." I said, he looked embaressed. "G-gomenesai." He said and bowed. I laughed a little..

Even thought he has the same face as that jerk, he is as sweet as Bright is.

"It's alright, you're not the first one who mistook that :). And are you a new student here? I've never seen you around here before."

"Yeah, i'm a new student. I acctually will be coming here tomorow. But i just couldn't wait to see my new school. And did you also now about the 'School End prom'?"

"'School End Prom'? No, i acctually started school 2 years ago, but i never knew the school even does a 'School End Prom'."

"They started it just this year. So.. Um will you go with me? Because you're probably the only one i know." He said and blushed.

But. Bright also asked me out... What should i do?

* * *

**Rein's pov **_"__Uh? I ... Will you-" Don't tell me he's going to- _Tease me again?

* * *

"Shade.. If you are going to tease me again.. Just stop." I said , i had enough of Shade and all his bullieng or teasing me.

"No.-" _No?_ :O He doesn't want to bullie me?

"-Acctually i was going to ask you something sireus.. And i hope you'll say yes.." He said.. Blushing? What the freak?! Shade Moon is freaking blushing!

"What is it then?" I asked starting to get very curious..

"Will you go with me to the prom?" ...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Is there going to be a prom?" *mentally slapping myself* What the heck , Rein?! What kind of replay is that?

He asked seriously _"Will you go with me to the prom"_ and all you say is _"Is there going to be a prom?" _How more stupid can you get Rein?!

Shade chuckled "Yeah, it just started this year. So.. Uhh.. What'd you say?"

"Uhh... Let me think about it for a minute... Or day.." I said and walked away from him...

Because i was soo shocked from what i heard i didn't saw a brown haired boy in the middle of the hallway.

I bumped into him and fell on my poor but..

"Ouch~" I said in pain~ A hand appeared infront of me. i looked up.. It was a boy that.. Really looked like Bright. Only he had brown hair and sky bue eyes..

He was dazzling hot *.*

"Watch, here your going smurf.." He said with those cold sky blue eyes.. Well my vision of him as the perfect look-a-like of Bright is completly gone.

Well done stranger.

"Then why are you even standing here.. You... Giant." really Rein? 'Giant'? Is that all you can say to him?

You Always watched Fine stand up for you and call names to the people who bullied you. So why can't you stand up for yourself!?

I mentally slapped myself.

"Who are you?"

"A new student." I rolled me eyes.

"As if i didn't know that. What's your name?" I asked him.

"Brighton Diamond." Nice name, only the person in a complete jerk. Like Shade. Who asked me out.

"I'm Rein Sun. Even thought you didn't ask for it."

"Like i wanted to know it." He rolled his eyes and walked away. The jerk.. Tsk..

I watched with a face that said **'stupid-jerk' **as he walked away. Stupid cold jerk..

I'll text Onee-chan what she's doing and who's she going to the prom.

* * *

**AS i promised it is longer! And guess what? I have calculatted all the chapter's words. **

**And that was:**

**Chapter one- 853**

**Chapter two- 893**

**Chapter tree- 1,196**

**Chapter four- 913**

**Chapter five- 830**

**Chapter six- 752**

**Chapter seven- 713**

**Chapter eight- 1,098**

**Is 905.875**

**So yeah.. I'll make the chapter 906 or more!**

**I hope you liked this chapter and will continue to read it oh and!**

**NOTE************* PLEASE READ************

**There is going to be something special in the next chapter! So please wait and seee! Here is a little sneak peak***

* * *

_"You do know the plan , right? "_

_"Yeah, i do!" _

_"Why did i have to do this again?" _

_"Because i didn't want to go with him!" _

_"Did he just kiss who i think he just kissed." _

_"Yes, i think he kissed who you think he just kissed." _

* * *

**Curious? ;) kkekeke~ Please wait for the next chapter ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Thank's guys for the 25+ reviews! Let's make it 30+! XD hahah :D  
Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank's for supporting me!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside the storyline itself!**

* * *

**Rein's pov** _I'll text Onee-chan what she's doing and who's she going to the prom._

* * *

_✉ To ღFineღ _° _Nee-chan, with who are you going to the prom?  
____✉ To _ _~Reini~_ ° I don't know? Maybe the new guy that i just met or Bright, who strangely asked **me **out ~ ?

Wait.. Bright-sama asked Nee-chan to go to the prom? And Shade asked me to the prom?

Should i reject Shade? But then i'm alone? Or.. .Should i ask Nee-chan to... Wait..

Knowing Nee-chan, she would probably reject Bright-sama and go with the new guy. I wonder how that guy looks like?

_✉ To ღFineღ _° _So, who are you going with?  
______✉ To _ _~Reini~_ ° Probably Hades the new guy i just met. And he's soo~ adorable! What about you baby sis?  
_✉ To ღFineღ _° I don't know yet. Shade asked me out, but i am scared of him.  
_______✉ To _ _~Reini~_ ° Still afraid of the Moon boy?  
_✉ To ღFineღ _° *Nodding* Yeah~ 

Why do i suddenly have the feeling that Nee-chan's going to do something?

Or something is going to happen?

_______✉ To _ _~Reini~_ ° Don't worry! I'll reject Bright nicely so you'll can go with him. Okay?  
_✉ To ღFineღ _° Really Nee-chan?! You would do that for me?!  
_______✉ To _ _~Reini~_ ° Of course! Everything for my little sis! 

Mhhhh~ The feeling is gone.. Meh, false alarm , then ?

**Fine's pov**

_✉ To ღFineღ _° _*Nodding* Yeah~_

Rein had probably the feeling that i would say something weird or something genius! XD

Well, i sometimes do. But that's a different story :p.

_______✉ To _ _~Reini~_ ° Don't worry! I'll reject Bright nicely so you'll can go with him. Okay?  
_✉ To ღFineღ _° Really Nee-chan?! You would do that for me?!  
_______✉ To _ _~Reini~_ ° Of course! Everything for my little sis! 

Thus.. This is done. Now let's find Bright..

I walked around the library , because he would Always hang around here. I found him... Well.. More like his hair..

Weird? Did he dyed his hair darker? Or is it because he's sitting there in the dark corner? Meh, it's either that or the other.

The guy seemed to be reading... A comic book? Well that's strange, he would read something about the century's gone by or something like that.

Ah well, it's about the history.

"Hey, Bright." I approached him. He didn't move a muscle. Wich is strange, because he mostly would stand straight and talk .

"Mmhh, i wanted to go to the prom with someone else. Sorry? Maybe you could go with Rein." I said as i sat opposite of him.

He still didn't move, he only smirked.. "Rein?" he said. Okay~ That isn't his voice at all. Oh, god. It's the wrong person. T.T

I should have stayed silent~ And i should have known! Bright would never read comic's at school!~

"Rein, you say. Hello there, Fine Sun~" The guy said and removed his comic for his face. He had the face of Bright but the personality of that jerk.

What's this and those look-a-likes these days?!

I just stared at the guy " Who are you?" I just simply asked him.;

"I'm Brighton Diamond, pretty lady~" He said as he held my hair and kissed it. I began to feel creeped out.. He's pretty creepy.

And because he has the face of Bright it's really awkward.. And also because he's freaking close that i could see my reflection in his sky blue eyes.

"Uhh~ Excuse me!" I pushed his hand away and ran...

I ran up to the roof..

Wrong choice..

**Rein's pov**

After i texted nee-chan i began looking for Shade.

I decided to looked outside because he's an lazy _a$$ _Nee-chan told me about it.

There he is... He was wearing a hat. Wich is weird, he hates wearing hats.. Mmhh..

But is it really Shade?

Oh, well. You never know until you ask. Right?

"Shade?" I approached him. No answer...

Looks like he's sleeping.. "Mhh~ " ... Was Shade to one who made that sound.

"Shade?" I asked again. "Ne?" He said sleepy.

"Gomene, i can't go with you to the prom." I said as i sat on my knees next to him.

"Shade?" He asked.. Wait... That's isn't Shade's voice! Oh _sh!t_

No way! I talked to the wrong person! The person removed his hat.. Now i can see that he has blond hair and sky blue eyes.

He smiled and held out his hand. I awkwardly held his hand and he shook it. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Hades Mūn, what's your name?"

Well, he's really friendly. This must be Hades who Nee-chan talked about. He is really adorable.

Why does Nee-chan Always get the nice guys!? And i the bad boys!?

"Um.. I'm Rein Sun." I said and smiled back at him. "Sun? Then you must be Fine's sister." He smiled i nodded.

_Bzzz ° Bzzz° Bzz° _

_____✉ To _ _~Reini~_ ° Oh MY GOd! Rein! Come here right now!  
___✉ To _ _~Reini~_ ° I'm at the ro_oftop!  
____✉ To _ _~Reini~_ ° The heck are you!?

This girl -_-

"Sorry, Hades i got to go." I said and stood up. "Bye!" He smiled and waved goodbye.

I waved back.

_Bzz° _

My god this girl ('o')

___✉ To _ _~Reini~_ ° _Run, you baka! _

God! I'm running! I'm running!

I was out of breath the moment i was almost at the rooftop.;

I saw Fine eavesdropping on who ever there is. She then noticed me and gestured me to come closer.

"What wrong?" I asked breathing heavy. "Listen!" She yelled/ Wishpered.

I did what i was told. I listened...

_"You do know the plan, right?" _

_"Yeah, i do!" _

_"What was it then?" _

_"Mmhh... We have to dress up like Fine and Rein.  
Try to steal a kiss from Shade and Bright.  
Get rid of Shade's and Bright's look-a-likes.  
Try to date Shade and Bright as Fine and Rein.  
Break up with them.  
And let the whole school hate the Sun sisters." _

_"Great! Now let's get out of here before someone comes here." _

I can not believe what i just heard.

* * *

**Hello! This was the first part of the preview! **

**2 Senteces stands for one chapter. Like this one. **

_"You do know the plan, right?"_

_"Yeah, i do!"_

* * *

**Next part**

_Why did i have to do this again?"_

_"Because i didn't want to go with him!"_

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! And review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't know why but.. Somehow i don't update anymore after chapter 10? **

**Like in 'I will be the last one standing'. But i hope you'll like this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself. **

**P.S. (Reader) Maybe you'll find something here that you didn't know ;)  
P.P.S. You know who you are XD**

* * *

**Rein's pov **_I can not believe what i just heard_

* * *

Unbelievable...

"Let's go, already! Ayane!" Akene yelled. I began to panick ,where do i go?!

Then Fine grabbed my arm and began to run like crazy down stairs..

We both are now out of breath, i'm almost about to collapse i mean. I was the one who had to run here!

"What*pant* Was *pant* that *pant* all* about?" I panted between.

"That... Was... *cough* sorry. That were Akane and Ayane. Why do they even hate us?" Nee-chan curssed.

"Should we ask the new boys?" I suggested and Nee-chan looked at me like **'That is.. A pretty good idea' **

"Good idea, Rein! Let's ask Hades and Brighton!" I face changed into a disgusted one after hearing that jerk's name.

"Nani? What's wrong with you?" Nee-chan asked she noticed that my face changed.

"Nothing.." I said and looked away... Nee-chan then didn't ask for more. She's the best.

While i was spacing out she already walked away to find the boys.

"Rein! Are you coming?!" Fine Nee-chan then yelled. "NE! I'm coming!" I yelled back and ran after her.

"So.. .Where should we look?" I asked Nee-chan as i looked around the hallway.

"Mmhh... Let's go to the thearte room. I think the guys are there." Nee-chan asked looking very sure that the boys are there.

"How would you know?"

"I think i don't know." Typical answer of her -_-

But it's true the boys were indeed there. How weird? "Hey, Hades!" Fine-Nee-chan called, Hades waved in our direction.

He was helped out the other students for the prom. we walked to Hades. . "Hey, Hades. Did you meet my sis?"

Hades looked at me and smiled "Yeah, i did. She mistook me for Shade." Hades said and laughed a little remembering what happened.

Nee-chan also laughed.. "Same happened to me. I was looking for Bright but ended up talking to Brighton!" Nee-chan exclaimed.

"He's a jerk" I said, Nee-chan was shocked and turned to look at me. I thought she was going to scold me but instead.

" Oh thank God i'm not the only one!" She said in relieve. "He is a reall jerk."

"It's not nice to speak behind people back Fine." A voice that i recogized as Brighton said behind us.

"What nice to see you again twins and Hades." He said. Fine rolled her eyes, Hades looked uncomfortable. And i just ignored him.

"So what where you guys talking about? Mh?"

"Not your bussines." Nee-chan and i said in sync. "Don't worry, i'll find out anyway." He smirked and walked away to God-knows-where.

"Well... Anyway.. Fine i see you tonight at 7 PM." Hades said .. Wait what 7 PM and tonight?!

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you know that the prom was tonight?" Hades asked the already confused girl.

"NO?" Nee-chan said as she began to panick a little. "Oh? Didn't i said it to you?"

"No, you didn't!" Me and Nee-chan said again in sync. "Oops~" Hades said and rubbed the back of his head and blushed..

Me and Nee-chan did an anime-fall. "Don't worry Hades. I'll see you tonight!" Nee-chan then said and grabbed my arm again and dragged me to the hallway.

"We have to go home ASAP!" Nee-chan grabbed my shoulders and shook me hard. "Ne-e-ee-ee-e, Ne-ee-c-chaannn~" I said while Nee-chan shook me.

"Okay." She said. She let go of me and grabbed my arm and we both got home... Somehow..

**After like 3 hours of searching.. .Well for me.. **

**We wore this. (Link in my profile T^T)**

We both looked really beautiful.. But we didn't know if this was the right dress code?

_Bzz° _Fine's Phone buzzed.

**Fine's pov**

_Bzz° _my Phone buzzed. I looked at the id... And unknown number?

___✉ To_ ❀_Fine❀_ Hey, Fine! It's me Hades, i got your number from Brighton! The dress code is a masked summer ball!

___✉ To_ Hades _° Hey, thanks Hades for telling us! And how did Brighton get my number?_

_____✉ To_ ❀_Fine❀_ Don't know.. He won't tell me either. But he said "I got my reasons." and gave me an awkward wink.

_____✉ To_ Hades _° ... Does Brighton like men?_

_______✉ To_ ❀_Fine❀_ FINE!" 

_______✉ To_ Hades ° What?~ I was just asking~ 

_______✉ To_ ❀_Fine❀_ Nevermind~I'll see you there!

Hahahahahah~ I'll see him there~ "What did it say Nee-chan?" Rein asked omy! My sis is so adorable without her glasses!~

"Hades. He said that the dresscode is a masked summer ball." Rein's eyes sudden lit up. And i was feeling weird.

"I got the perfect mask for both of us!" Rein said and grabbed me!~

**15 minutes later. Yes 15... I didn't like wearing dresses ... Remember -**

**Soon we are at the ball room.**

"Wooooww~ This is so awesome!" Rein squeeled in excitment. I chuckled at her..

"So.. Now, ou're dates~" I said but was stopped by a masked teacher , who i think is miss Ai. The one who threatned me and Shade.

**"Everyone~ Thank you for coming to the our very first end of the year ball! As you all see this is a masked ball! Dance with who ever you want. **

**Also.. Girls, you only have to find your date foor tonight's prom. If you are sure that person if your date. Stay with him the whole night or at least nearby his side. At excatly 12 midnight, it's time to unmask your parter. Anyway! Let the search and fun began! Woohoo!~" **I find this teacher so weird~

I looked at my side where once my sister stood is now gone. Where the hell did she ran off to?!

I was squeezing myself betwean the many students young and old. When i found myself near - i think- the twins Ayane and Akane.

Good thing they stood with their back at me. Even thought the music was loud, i still could hear their conversation... I dicided to listen more.. Again..

"THere is Shade.. Akane, you go and get him." Ayane said.

**"_Why did i have to do this again?"_**

**___"Because i didn't want to go with him!"_ **

"Why didn't you go with him? I thought you liked him?!"

"I do! But Fine doesn't!"

"You don't know that, yet. But why did we have to do this?"

"Their parents, you baka! Their parents abondened us! We are their sister too!

But they abondoned us because 4 babies at that time was way to much, and they also didn't had that much money. So they diced to abonden us."

"But how did you know, that they where the daughter of us."

"They looked like us and we looked like them."

"That could also be an coincidence."

"We changed our hair and eyes at that time and those two guys couldn't see any difference, Akane. We are sisters."

I had enough.. I squeezed my way back through the crowd of students and ended up and the snack table.

I ate all the chocolate cookies and other candy~

When i was calm eating my candy the lights suddenly went off and the girls all screamed.

* * *

**Cliffhanger much?**

**Hehehehe~ Sorry~ I have sooo many ideas and soo many time but i am so Lazzy as an sloth -_-... **

**Anyway i did updated right! ^^ So i hope you liked this chapter!**

* * *

**This chapter~**

"_Why did i have to do this again?"_

___"Because i didn't want to go with him!"_

* * *

**Next chapter~**

_Did he just kiss who i think he just kissed."_

_"Yes, i think he kissed who you think he just kissed."_

* * *

**Bye see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11 and Chapter 12

**Hey! Thank's guys for the 30+ reviews! **

**And thank you all for supporting me! By the way, if i ever end this story. I'll probably end it as _they_ finally realize their feelings~**

**If they still don't, i guess i shall make them realize if they are in university or something ~**

**Discaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself**

* * *

**Fine's pov **_When i was calm eating my candy the lights suddenly went off and the girls all screamed._

* * *

And i? I also screamed even thought i was eating, i was choking.

Then miss Ai spoke through the microphone **"Everyone~ I'm so sorry for the sudden scare! Did you all got scared?" **

"YES!" The students yelled in a not so happy tone.

**"Gomenesai! We didn't mean to scare you guys like that!~ Please stay calm and we'll try to turn the lights back on~" **

After that it became quite , seemed like no one dared to speak o_O?

The students i think all are still standing on their place, me? I'm still sitting on a chair besides the snack table.

My hand trying to find some snacks, just right after the lights went of i wanted to grab some brownies what was besides the drink

(Bowl with large spoon and inside something to drink-ish?).

And guess what happened?

I accedentily put my **hand **inside the bowl -_-... I bet it now tastes like my hand and a little~ salvia (¬‿¬)...

Keep it a secret between the two of us, ne? (─‿‿─)

Anyway, the lights are still off... I wonder what happened to Rein? And where the _heck _did she ran off to?!

* * *

**Rein's pov "**_Everyone~ Thank you for coming to the our very first end of the year ball! As you all see this is a masked ball! Dance with who ever you want. _

_Also.. Girls, you only have to find your date for tonight's prom. If you are sure that person if your date. Stay with him the whole night or at least nearby his side. At exactly 12 midnight, it's time to unmask your parter. Anyway! Let the search and fun began! Woohoo!~"_

* * *

_**(Please listen to /watch?v=99GyFmnH59s)**_

I didn't wanted to be inside anymore, probably because i just saw Bright outside...

I walked away from Nee-chan who's listening carefully to Miss Ai even though that teacher threatened her and Shade.

I was outside the school (Kidi: **MY PROFILE** :x) I sat on a white bench admiring the beautiful view in the moonlight.

When suddenly i saw two guys walking around the school garden... Well it is pretty big and dark. And besides i have really good eye sight.

They where looking around but then walked back inside. Well the view was beautiful.. (Pleas stop the video. (Or you can let it be)

After a few minutes the lights in the school went off, and i could hear screams.. Poor Fine-Nee-chan.

A few seconds after i saw 2 girls in the garden, they stood besides the fountain. It looked like... Akane and Ayane?

Thinking that it are the twins i decided to sneak up closer to them... I hid behind one of the big threes..

Not the one close by the fountain. But the other one close by the bench.

I could hear their conversation.

"Akane-chan!" Ayane cried to her. What happened?

"Nee-chan, that was scary! And didn't the guys put out the light to soon?" I heard Ayane say. Wait... What guys?

_A sudden flashback of two guys looking around the school's garden than came up in my mind. _Those two guys?

"Yeah, a little to soon. Probably because Rein is here outside." Akane said annoyed. What do i have to do with this?

"Mhmh~ But Nee-chan, what was the plan again? I forgot it?"

"Ugghh~ Okay, fine. I'm going to tell you AGAIN." Akane said and then after i couldn't hear anymore.

Akane is then whispering the plan in Ayane's ear. "Get it?"

"Mhmh!"

"Okay, let's go back inside and let the guys find Rein." Wait wut? Find me?!

_Shit! _I cursed in my mind .What do i do?! What do i do?! I heard footsteps fade away, the twins are heading back inside the ballroom.

I decided to behind the bushes and the threes a little further from the white bench. And at that moment when i hid behind there, those two guys came outside.

I was scared to death, if i was a few seconds later i would have got caught. One of the guys with blond hair i think? walked in my direction.

My heart beated like crazy, as i see that he was getting closer and closer. When finally he was 2 inches(5.08 cm) away from me..

I leaned in closer and i could see his eyes a little ... Blue.. "Woahh~ That flower is really pretty~" He said and i think it's Hades.

But.. In the. Yes in.. I was inside that bush.. But the bush i was hiding in didn't grow any flowers. Only... _I _was wearing a flower.

"Yah, Brighton! There is a really pretty flower here! A **red **flower!" Hades yelled. But wait... A red one.. I-i am w-wearing a red-... Flower in my hair...

_oh shit. _I'm found... Not long after Hades had called Brighton he was already there with him.

I didn't dare to move, of course not! Hades is staring at my flower the whole time if i moved, the flower would also move and i would be caught!

"Hey, Hades.. These bushes don't grow flowers, especially not red ones." Brighton said... _Oh , f*ck; f**k! _

Don't touch the flower! Don't touch the flower! I closed my eyes, praying that he won't touch it.

"Guys!" A voice suddenly yelled.. I held my breath..

"You've gotta see inside! The lights are back on and some girls got into a fight!" The voice said to them..

Right after i heard several footsteps go away. I breathed out.. I got out of the bush and dusted off the leafs that were on my dress..

But what fight? And who is fighting with who?

* * *

**Well~ I wanted to stop here but i decided to just put an extra chapter~ Hope you are happy with it!~**

**So anyway~ Thank you again for the 30+ reviews! and 1,000+ views!~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!~ **

*****Chapter 12*****

* * *

**Rein's pov **_But what fight? And who is fighting with who?_

* * *

I also decided to follow the guys inside.

There is a fight going on but .. .Not a fight as in using hands and rolling on the floor. No..

More like, bad mouthing each other? Or at least talking bad about each other.

I squeezed my way through the students.

"What's your problem, _Akane_?!" A voice yelled, i know that voice out of thousands it was Fine's voice.

"My problem?! My problem is you , Fine! If you and Rein weren't born in this world, everything would've been fine! Me and my sister would've been in your places!"

"What do you mean?!" I suddenly yelled but cover my mouth right after. Akane looked at me..

"What i mean? I mean that i am your goddamn sister!" Gasps could be heard in the room..

"Yes, i am your sister Rein. Believe it or not, but it's true." Unbelievable... That girl Aykane and Ayane are me and Fine's sisters?

"H-how?" Only came out my mouth...

"How? Me and Akane are born** before** you girls. But our parents didn't had enough money to raise all four of us.

So they decided to abondon two. And they abonded the older ones!" Akane yelled and i could see tears rolling down her cheeck.

"I remember mom said to us.. 'Don't worry, dear. We'll come and find you.' She said. But look... Here we are... 16 years ago that she abonded us!"

I cover my mouth. "Akane." I spoke. "Don't. We'll talk about this later." She gestured me to stop..

"Yeah, let's not talk about it tonight. Because,

tonight is supposed to be a good night. So let's forget our love-hate relationship and have a good time." Fine-Nee chan said and held out her and to Akane.

She shook it "Let's do it." She smiled.. Even thought she smiled i am still not comfortable.

I mean you don't now what would happen next.

We all danced the whole night, only Nee-chan was eating at the snack table as usuall.

I had danced with soo many boys, and they didn't even know that it was me! This was the best night ever!

Oh and Nee-chan alsotold me about the search for your date. Because i heck don't know who my date now is, i decided to hang around.. I think Brighton.

Miss Ai then spoke again. **"everyone~! I hope you guys and fun! Now girls, please unmask your partner now!" **

The girls did. They all had their partners... Only me and Nee-chan didn't... Hell... Akane and Ayane were with Bright and Shade.

I decided to umask the masked boy besides me. I slowly took the mask of him and there was... Brighton... .The Jerk -_-*

He smirked... He looked at Nee-chan. She was also slowly taking the mask of the boy.. And it was Hades.. He blushed and smiled..

**"Now, that the boys are umasked. Boys, now umask the girl that unmasked you!" **

The boys did and it was as they hoped. Only Bright and Shade were scared to death..

Akane and Ayane were the ones they danced with. Shade looked like he saw a ghost and Bright just stared blankly at Ayane.

His face was hilarious. But while i was looking at them Brighton took of my mask from behind. And i looked at him..

"I knew it was you." He smirked and i rolled my eyes.

**"Let's hurry! Everyone had voted for the prom king and queen for this summer!" **Miss Ai opened a envelop.

**"And our prom king of summer is~ ... Dun~Dun~ ... Hades Mūn!" **Miss Ai yelled. The students cheerd.

* * *

**Fine's pov **_"__everyone~! I hope you guys and fun! Now girls, please unmask your partner now!"_

* * *

The girls did. They all had their partners... Only me and Rein didn't... Hell... Akane and Akane were with Bright and Shade.

I decided to umask the masked shy boy besides me. I slowly took the mask of him and there was... Hades.

He blushed and smiled... I looked at Rein, i saw that she had already umasked Brighton.

**"Now, that the boys are umasked. Boys, now umask the girl that unmasked you!" **

The boys did and it was as they hoped. Only Bright and Shade were scared to death..

Ayane and Akane were the ones they danced with. Shade looked like he saw a ghost and Bright just stared blankly at Ayane.

His face was so _f*cking _hilarious. Hades cover my eyes and took of my mask meanwhile. I turned to look at him.

"Thank's for unmasking me." He smiled. .That smile just melted me~

**"Let's hurry! Everyone had voted for the prom king and queen for this summer!" **Miss Ai opened a envelop.

**"And our prom king of summer is~ ... Dun~Dun~ ... Hades Mūn!" **Miss Ai yelled. The students cheerd.

I looked at Hades, he was shocked but i was really happy for him. I hugged him and not a second later he hugged me back.

**"Awwww~ Now, now Fine. Don't get carried away with the new student." **Miss Ai said with a dark look. And threatening eyes.

i let go of him.

**"That's better. Now let's anounce the prom queen who'll dance with Hades~.. .. And the prom queen is... YAH!" **Miss Ai yelled really loud in the microphone.

The students cover their ears. **"Did- But- Everyone was fine but she's going to dance with the new student! But i don't- want!" **Miss Ai cried..

Was it me? Because she doesn't do that to any other student besides me or Shade.

"Who is it!?" The students yelled all in sync.. Miss Ai sighed **"Fine Sunny." **She said and looked down. The students cheerd.

**"Now the king and Queen of summer will dance the last time." **Miss Ai said.

Me and Hades had both our crowns on and decided to slow dance on BRUNO MARS "Talking to the moon"

I looked at Hades in his sky blue eyes. This feels so much like a dream.. A fairytale~ A really beautiful one.

It's like there are only the two of us here. I could only see Hades... It looked like all my fears faded away..

And when the song was almost done. Hades leaned in and kissed me on the lips~ I closed my eyes.

**Meanwhile with ; Rein, Shade, Bright and the twins. **

They were all drinking and happily chatting with each other. Only Shade watched them with a jealous look.

And when the song almost ended Hades leaned closer to Fine and kissed her. The girls all squeeled.

_**"Did he just kiss who i think he just kissed."**_The girls Rein, and the twins said.

_**"Yes, i think he kissed who you think he just kissed."**_Bright and Shade said with jealousy.

* * *

**OH! Did you think that Fine was kissing Hades? To be honest i first thought i would make her kiss Shade or Bright :O **

**Anyway, i'm wondering who i shall make them end up with~ **

**Hahaha~ Anyway i hope you liked this double chapter! :D**

**PLEASE READ! Hey! There is a poll in my profile, wich couple would you like to end up with? Check out my profile :3**


	12. Side story Akane and Ayane's story

**Hey, guys! This is a side story! It has nothing to do with the story. It's just a side story to know the characters~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyhting besides the storlyline itself~**

* * *

**Let's know more about Akane and Ayane~ **

**Akane;**

**Look-a-like of: _Fine_**

**Age: _16 like the others_**

**Nationality: _Sunian_ **

**(people born in Sunny Kingdom, yes. They are still on Mysterie planet. Only they are in Heavenly Kingdom. The place that conects all the kingdoms~)**

**country of birth: Sunny Kingdom**

**Hair color:_ mangenta_**

**Eye color: _cyan_**

**Biological Parents: _Truth Tsuneo Sun and Elsa Amaterasu Sun_**

**parents: _F__lam Cho and Sela Cho / Mellisa Katakane_**

**Likes:_ Horror movies, scary stuff, short clothes, skirts, dresses_**

**Dislikes: _Romantic movies, sweets_**

**Favorite color: _Mangenta_**

**Favorite pet: _Fox_**

**Crushes: _Shade and Bright_**

**i Love: _Shade and Bright_**

**Personal: _Even thought we look like the Sun twins, we are nothing alike at al!_**

* * *

**Ayane;**

**Look-a-like of: _Rein_**

**Age: _16 like the others_**

**Nationality: _Sunian_ **

**country of birth: Sunny Kingdom**

**Hair color:_ Apple-Green_**

**Eye color: _Medium Spring Green_**

**Biological Parents: _Truth Tsuneo Sun and Elsa Amaterasu Sun_**

**parents: _F__lam Cho and Sela Cho/ Melissa Katakane_**

**Likes:_ Romantic movies, sweets, sports, Guys_**

**Dislikes: _Horror movies, scary stuff, short clothes, skirts, dresses_**

**Favorite color: _Apple-Green_**

**Favorite pet: _Bunny_**

**Crushes: _Bright and Shade_**

**i Love: _Bright and Shade_**

**Personal: _Even thought we look like the Sun twins, we are nothing alike at al!_**

* * *

**Their story; **

_There was a gloomy atmosphere in the hospital room... Truth and Elsa already didn't have enough money to raise one child, and four is already too much. _

_Truth wanted to give away 3 daughters but, Else wanted to keep two. They had an long agruement. and decided to keep two. _

_But... There was a problem.. Else didn't wanted the two of the four kids to end up in a foster home. Because she herself had been in a foster home and it was not so fun. _

_Truth decided to look for their kids... There were two other babies from another family that looked excatly like ... Akane and Ayane. _

_At a certain moment the twins from the other family stopped breathing and after a couple of seconds they died.. _

_Truth said to himself "I'll maybe regret this later. I already feel sorry for the other family. Gomenesai." He said to himself. _

_And swiched the nametags. Truth then called the nurse "Nurse there is something wrong with my twins!" He called. _

_Before the nurse came, he looked one last time at the twins Akane and Ayane. He moved his lips that said "Gomenesai, Sayonara." _

_And that was the last time Akane and Ayane saw there biological father._

_The other family. The Cho family. _

**_Knew _**_what happened.. _

_They did feel bad for their own children but, it was better to know that they died. And not swich the nametags so they could raise kids that aren't even their children._

_You're probably wondering. How?_

_Well... When the girls got two, Flam and Sela had decided to let the twins withdraw their blood. _

_The docters said to them.. "Sir.. Are these really your daughers?" _

_"yes, of course. Why? " _

_"The blood doesn't mach with yours are you wife's." The doctor said.. At that moment Flam knew that it had something to do with the other family. _

_Flam was mad, and disliked the twins. Sela wasn't mad, she was sad that her own daughers died. But now got to raise two other lively kids. _

_The twins lived an happy live, but that live soon ended when Sela died in an car accident. __They were just 10._

_After that... Nightmare started. _

_Flam was mad and wanted to kick or do something about. Then he thought back of the twins. _

_... He... Kicked, slapped them,... raped them... Did all kind of cruel things. _

_That's when Sela's sister... Melissa came.. She like Sela a sweet and kind woman. _

_She saw the twins beated up and felt already sad and mad. Mad at Flam for beating inoccent children and sad because she thought that Flam was a kind man._

_Melissa called the police and Flam ended up jail for life. _

_The twins then lived together with Melissa. They now had a permanent life. _

_But that doesn't mean, that they didn't hated their biological parents. _

_No, they did hated them. Even thought they don't know them. _

_The girls Always asked the hospital where they were born for help and for question about their real parents._

_The hospital said the names of their real parents and the names of their daughers. _

_They also were so kind to tell the name of the school both of them go. _

_And that's where it started._

* * *

**mmhhh~ I promise you that i'll update the REAL chapter! But hope you get why Akane and Ayane are out of revenge!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys! I was feeling happy the other day so that's why i made the other chapter extra long!  
Probably because the ohter day i bought together with my mom the sims 3 late night! **

**Anyway; Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself :3**

* * *

**Normal pov **_And when the song almost ended Hades leaned closer to Fine and kissed her. The girls all squeeled._

_**"**Did he just kiss who i think he just kissed**."**The girls Rein, and the twins said._

_**"**Yes, i think he kissed who you think he just kissed**."**Bright and Shade said with jealousy._

* * *

After the last dance of the king and queen of the summer prom ended it was time to go home.

Or so did you thought?

There was a girl holding her mask on a white bench in the schoolgarden... She sighed..

she caressed the mask with her slender fingers, the wind danced with her hair. It seemed like Cinderella that broke her glass shoe.

Only this Cinderella had a mask, that wasn't broken. _Bzz° Bzz° _Her cellphone had buzzed a Thousand times, yet she dosen't look at it.

She looked up at the night sky, there were a Thousand things running through her thoughts that moment. She had a confused heart and mind.

Her heart because; A guy she just met had kissed her.

Her mind because; Of the shock of hearing Akane and Ayane are her and Rein's blood-related sisters.

She wanted to cry out-loud, but she can't. She swore by herself to never cry.

But the main reason was, why cry? It was just a kiss... You already had your first kiss, so why make it a big deal that another guy kissed you?

Well... Probably because the guy who kissed her was a stranger she hardly even knew.

This scene had ended.

"Come out, already." The girl on the bench said..

"We're cought." A male voice said and came out of the bushes nearby the bench. 2 others followed behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" The girl on the bench asked. "We could ask you the same thing, Fine." Shade asked the red haired girl.

"Why would you care?" She asked him without even looking at him. "I just do?"

"That's not an answer." She said... Shade, Bright and Rein all sighed at the stuborn red head.

"Look.. We all are worried about you , Fine. Your sister, and your best friends." Bright said..

Fine smiled a little but faded soon..

"Best friends? Bright still is. But i don't know about you , Shade? Are you still my best friend?" Fine said as she remembered the day their friendship fell apart.

Shade felt a little hurt by what Fine said but understanded her. Rein was confused.

"Wait- What happened between you guys?" Rein asked.

"Bright." Fine and Shade said in sync, Bright sighed but "I'll tell you , since those two are lazy as _hell_."

* * *

**Flashback Bright's pov**

_I was standing besides Fine leaning against a wall. "Where's Shade?" I asked her.._

_We -me, Fine and Shade- were going to an amusement park but Shade was late. _

_"How should i know? I'm not his girlfriend." Fine said annoyed. _

_Shade had a girlriend Chantella, and to be honest. She's a sl*t. And she's mean to Fine, just because she is Shade's girl 'best' friend. _

_And she puts an act infront of Shade, can't believe he's even dating such a wicht. And she also smels funny, well to me she does. _

_To Fine she's normal. _

_Then i saw 2 figures coming this way. "There they are." I said but regretted it. "**They?" **Fine asked surprised. _

_"Yep." Is the only thing i said.. "Tsk. He brings his girlfriend everywhere. When was the last time they didn't were together?" She asked annoyed by Chantella coming to._

_Sometimes i wonder if she's jealous. "Never? They are Always together, even when one of them has to go to the toilet." _

_"I know , right? It's fine that they are together but **Always **bring your girlfriend even with your group of friends is getting really annoying, don't you think, Bright?" _

_"Quite, they are here." I wishpered to Fine as they are came to us. "I see you brought your girlfriend with you **again**." Fine said as she folded her arms._

_Shade had his arm around Chantella "Yeah, i am madly in love with her." Fine rolled her eyes and pulled my arm to an roller coaster. **Kingda Ka** Roller Coaster._

_"Let's ride this one, Bright." She said to me, i looked a little scared. Since it really looks high. And i am a little afraid of hights._

_ "Wait for us! We also want to ride with you guys!" Chantella said as she also pulled Shade with her. _

_And so we all rode the roller coaster together. I sat besides Fine, and the couple behind us. The ride begun. _

_And me and Chantella screamed all the way throught of fear. Fine screamed of joy and Shade had a pokerface on. _

_After the ride ended, me and Chantella were both dizzy. "Haha~ Are you alright, Bright?" Fine asked me as she patted my bag. _

_"Y-yeah, i think." I said to her. "L-let's go to the haunted house then!" Chantella said after she was to normal. _

_"Sure!" I said and now i was the one who pulled Fine. We all entered the haunted house together. What looked like **Sallie House**. _

_By the way : Sallie house and Kingda Ka are both stories told about sunians who where on Earth.. And come back._

_Fine was way to scared and ran off to God-knows-where and left us behind. And i could hear her screams from far away. _

_Chantella was clinging on to Shade. I walking with the couple until we were somewhere that looked like a jail. _

_There was a hand on one of the jail window[?] When Chantella walked past it a zombie suddenly came out of the blue. _

_Chantella was scared to death and let go of Shade, and ran of too. Me and Shade were now left alone. _

_"Why are you still dating Chantella?" I asked him as we walked through the haunted house. _

_"She's the best friend of my younger sister. She'll kill me if i broke up with her." _

_"How did your sister end up having a best friend like her?" _

_"Ballet." _

_"Chantella was also in ballet and they become friend or what?" _

_"Yeah." _

_I din't say anything else after that. Me and Shade came out of the haunted house somehow. _

_There were a group off people a little further away from the haunted house, me and Shade looked at each other. _

_We looked what the comotion was about. And it was about Fine and Chantella. And another guy, who was behind Chantella._

_"What the hell are you doing with my **boyfriend **, Fine?!" Chantella yelled at Fine and held the Guy's arm. _

_"What?! Boyfriend?! Him!? I thought S-" _

_"What the fùçk?! I dumped that guy long ago! Flame here, is my boyfriend!" That girl just pisses me off. I looked at Shade. Still he didn't have any emotion on his face. _

_This guy, does he even have a heart. -_-_

_"Wha-? What did i do to your boyfriend , huh?" Fine said bewildred and looked at me. I shook my head. _

_"You flirted with him, b!tçh!" Chantella yelled and pointed her finger at Fine. Fine pointed to herself in confusion . "Me?!"_

_"Yeah, you." _

_"I didn't do anything! Your 'boyfriend' here , asked where you are. And i told him that you were in the haunted house." _

_"B-but. You also kissed him!" _

_"We didn't kiss, you baka. From where you stood it looked like we kissed. But in reality we didn't even touch each other." _

_"Fine Sun. You are a fùçk!ng b!tçh, and i never want to see your face again." Chantella yelled. _

_"You are calling me a b!tçh?! Look at you! You have two boyfriends, slùt!" Fine yelled as she pointed to the Chantella's other boyfriend and Shade. _

_Shade had enough "Fine, that's enough!" He yelled. Fine was surprised "B-but." _

_"No, buts. Chantella had already dumped me long ago. Why do you have to be like this!?" _

_"Me?! Why do I ?! Shade you are the jerk here, i thought you and Chantella had an relationship of 1 year!" Fine yelled really confused why Shade acted with Chantella. _

_I wanted to say somehting but Fine looked at me and shook her head. She wanted to say "Don't!" I didn't say anything. _

_"Fine, where did you come from? The 19th century?! That was long ago! Stop being like this, already!" _

_"B-but i. Tsk.. Never mind. I'm going. I don't care anymore." Fine said and walked away from them. I followed her. _

_After that.. Fine decided to sleep over at my house and slept in my youngers sister's room. She cried there and spoke her heart out to Altezza- my sister-. _

_Since that time. Shade and Fine never ever talked again. "_

**End of flashback~**

* * *

**So that's it! Hope you liked this chapter and flashback~**

**See you next chapter!~ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14~! Oh, and if i ever make a double chapter, i'll make a side chapter~ haha~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself~**

* * *

_She cried there and spoke her heart out to Altezza- my sister-._

_Since that time. Shade and Fine never ever talked again. "_

**End of flashback~**

* * *

**Rein's pov**

I am sad that Fine didn't say anything about this to me or our parents. Well, they are Always gone for work.

I was also sad because Shade acted that way towards his best friends.. And i don't know who that Chantella is, but after what i heard... she's a b!tçh.

"So that's why two of them acted that way towards each other. But that.. 'Never talk to each other' didn't work out did it?" I said to Bright.

"What do you mean?" Bright asked, Fine and Shade then also looked at me. "Well.. That play. You guys talked to each other. The 'Angry Birds' couple, the teachers."

I summed some other topics up that was related to Fine and Shade. "Okay-Okay, we get it!" Fine and Shade said in sync. I laughed

"Now, let's get out of here before the teachers find out." I said but at that moment a couple of lights were in the distance and also a couple of voices.

"I think they found us." Fine said as she stood up from her seat. "Not yet, let's get out of here!" Shade yelled and grabbed Fine's hand.

"Let's follow them!" Bright also yelled and grabbed my hand. Me and Brights managed to get out of the maze-like school garden.

But we lost Fine and Shade.. Oh god, i hope they're fine.

* * *

**Fine's pov **_"I think they found us." i said as i stood up from my seat. "Not yet, let's get out of here!" Shade yelled and grabbed my hand._

* * *

Bright and Rein managed to get out of this maze-like school garden . Lucky them :I

But we lost them after a while.. We hid behind the bushes nearby the white bench.. Shade was still holding my hand yet he didn't let go of me.

"How many students are still here?" A teacher said, that i know as Miss Chou. The music teacher. "Four i think. But two managed to get out of here." That voice..It's Miss Ai!

Oh _shit_! "Shade! What do we do?!" I wishpered in a high pitched voice. I wanted to scream but still wishpering and it came out like that (-.-)

"One. What's with that voice. Two . I don't know." Shade said as he chuckled at my voice. I slapped his arm with right hand (He was holding my left)

"I wanted to scream but still wishpering! And that's why it comes out like this!" I said again with my high voice. He laughed again.

"Who's there!" Miss Ai Yelled really close. Because it was so suddenly, i covered Shade's mouth and he covered mine.

We stayed like that until we thought she was gone. We laughed together but.

"Haha!" Miss Chou came out of nowhere and shone with her flashlight on us. "Well well well.. Who do we have here? It's the angry birds couple~"

Why does it feel like i have heard that sentence before? Oh, yeah! That was when the sentence Shade said when he met my sister!

"Uuh~ Hi, Miss Chou." Me and Shade said is sync. "Miss Sun and Mister Moon!" Miss Ai yelled and also come out of nowhere. Seriously where the _hell _do they come from?!

"You know what this means , right? Miss Sun and Mister Moon?" Miss Ai said as she

(You know when you old a stick and slap lighty on your hand like you are going to do something bad.. .Yeah that.. That's what she did.)

"N-no, Miss Ai?" We both said again in sync. Miss Ai then smirked evily.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Rein's pov **_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

I suddenly heard from the school's garden, i was worried about Fine and Shade. What happened to them?!

* * *

**Awwwwww~ It's a short one! But next chapter is longer than this! Really! **

**Oh and remember what Miss Ai said to them when if Miss Ai ever caught Fine and Shade smiling again. **

**What would she do?! Oh and DON'T YOU DARE GO TO THAT CHAPTER TO LOOK AGAIN! **

**YOU HAVE TO FIND OUT ON YOUR OWN! **

**ANyway~ Review please :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! I know that the last chapter was short :I But as i promised i made this one longer~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

* * *

_I suddenly heard from the school's garden, i was worried about Fine and Shade. What happened to them?!_

* * *

**The next day at school (Narrator's pov)**

It was like any other normal day in school... Only there is something different somehow.

Only i don't know what was it again. "What happened to you two?" A student said to a couple of students. A couple as in two people.

Ah! Now i remember! Fine and Shade have **handcuffs** on! Fine and Shade looked both annoyed by it.

Now they have to be with each other for a** whole week**. Or they could help out cleaning the **whole school** is also an option.

And of course both of them choosed to wear handcuffs...

"Yeah, what happened?" An other student said to the handcuffed couple. "No comment." They only said and walked to their classroom.

Students looked weird at them and Akane and Ayane looked jealous. Well... Akane did. Then Miss Ai came in and looked amused at the couple.

"Kids. As you can see. Our Angry Birds couple are handcuffed. rememeber what i said as they ever smile at each other?" Miss Ai said.

Most students shook their heads.. And then there is a short flashback of it.

_"Miss Sun and mister Moon, what are the two of you doing? You should glare at each other. Not smile at each other!" The teacher said.. Uh.. More like yelled._

_"That's better, if i ever see you two smiling than both of you have to. . .__ear handcuffs for a **whole **week!" The teacher yelled. "_

_Iie. Angry Birds FTW!" She said as she fist pumped the air._

"Remember now, kids?" Miss Ai said after the short flashback. "Ai, Sensai!" They said..

"Okay, but first. Mmhhh~ Akane please move so that Shade can besides Fine. Akane you sit on Shade's place." Miss Ai said.; Akane looked not amused by the idea.

But eventually did as she was told to "Ai, Sensai." She said and moved her stuff to Shade's table.

"Okay class, let's start today's lesson."

And the lesson begun.

It was now lunch time and the gang of 4 sat together outside under a three.

"So, can you please explain what happened yesterday and where you were?!" Rein yelled at Fine who was eating and also feeding Shade.

"And why are you feeding Shade?" Bright also asked as he looked weird at them.

"Shade's dominant hand is his right hand. Just like me, and Miss Ai made us do this." Fine explained them and rolled her eyes.

Shade pushed Fine's side with his right elbow "Ouch! Yeah, yeah!" Fine said and gave Shade a big slice of Shade's bento. Wich was just on Shade's lap.

Imagine this for a while. You are the three (XD) And Fine, Rein, Shade and Rein sit infront of you. Shade on left infront of you and Fine right besides him.

Fine's left hand still not moving, and then trying to grab a slice of Shade's bento... But her left arm has to move back a little else she can't reach the bento.

And Shade didn't wanted to put his bento on Fine's lap. And of course there were some accidents like;

Some bento fell on Shade's his lap or shirt ✔ Happened

Coming way to close to each other's faces ✔ Happened

Being in really weird possition while trying to grab the bento ❌ Not Happened

While Fine was trying to grab another bento for Shade. Shade moved his left hand behind, wich made Fine also move backwards. Her bento was luckily with Rein.

But she ended up fallin on Shade, Bright had a fast reaction and grabbed Shade's bento right in time. Fine and Shade ended up in a weird possition.

Well if you were as close as Rein and Bright were you just thought that they fell. But if you were further away you think... _something else_...

"Oh my!~ Are the 'Angry Birds' doing _it_? Aren't you kids to young?" Miss Ai said from behind the three. Fine and Shade couldn't move.

Because~ Fine's hair was stock on the handcuffs... And her head was on Shade's stomach.. Her face facing the stomach. Fine must be in pain right now.

"Sofe hefv heye?" Fine managed to say, Shade was laughing when Fine spoke. Not because it was funny, but it was ticklish for him.. He was a very ticklish person.

"Wa, ave u eghinge?" Fine said again, making Shade laugh louder. The others looked weird at them.. Well Rein and Bright did.

Miss Ai took pictures of them.. And said. ."Oohh! Aren't they just soo adorable!"

Fine was annoyed by Shade laughed and trying to slap Shade's head with her right hand. She did, and Shade stopped laughed..

Only now he's asleep.. Strangely... "What do with them now?" Bright said as he looked at... The weird possitioned couple?

"Let's just let them be. Fine will sleep eventually~" Miss Ai said as she took more pictures of them.. Bright and Rein let them be and walked of to God-Known-Where~

* * *

**Soooooooooo~ You like? :D **

**Well... .It's longer than the other chapter, right ? :D Oh and Heeck yeah! 40 review and (Plus this one) 15 chapters! **

────( )( )( )────( )( )( ) _ ɪƒ ƴσυ'ʀє αʟσηє,  
──( )██████( )( )██████( ) ɪ'ʟʟ ɓє ƴσυʀ ѕɧα∂σѡ.  
─( )████████( )████████( ) ɪƒ ƴσυ ѡαηт тσ cʀƴ,  
─( )██████████████████( ) ɪ'ʟʟ ɓє ƴσυʀ ѕɧσυʟ∂єʀ.  
──( )████████████████( ) ɪƒ ƴσυ ѡαηт α ɧυɢ,  
────( )████████████( ) _ ɪ'ʟʟ ɓє ƴσυʀ ρɪʟʟσѡ.  
──────( )████████( ) ɪƒ ƴσυ ηєє∂ тσ ɓє ɧαρρƴ,  
────────( )████( ) _ ɪ'ʟʟ ɓє ƴσυʀ ѕɱɪʟє.  
─────────( )██( ) ɓυт αηƴтɪɱє ƴσυ ηєє∂ α ƒʀɪєη∂,  
───────────( ) _ ɪ'ʟʟ ʝυѕт ɓє ɱє.

**I just wanted to try it and it works ~ Yayy! Oh! And see you next chapter my lovely readers!~ **

A candy heart for my lovely readers! ㈏0 Oh my if i ever get famous i would definitly name my fan club 'SweetHearts' haha~ XD


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! Long time no see, huh? Wel~ I've seen that there are +1.700 views, wich is great :D**

**Sorry for the late update :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

* * *

_"What do with them now?" Bright said as he looked at... The weird possitioned couple?_

_"Let's just let them be. Fine will sleep eventually~" Miss Ai said as she took more pictures of them.. Bright and Rein let them be and walked of to God-Known-Where~_

* * *

While the 'Angry Birds' couple were sleeping, Bright and Rein had already finished their bento. And Bright had asked Rein to walk around the school.

right now they are at the school gate. A little further away on the other side of the road, there was like 'Grab a Ball and Win a two-days and one-night at a resort!'.

Rein's eyes began to sparkle and tugged Bright's sleeve, Bright looked at the direction Rein was looking and saw it. "Ne, Bright." Rein spoke

"Hai?" Bright said a little scared since Rein's eyes literally sparkled (like in those animes) "Let's go there." She pointed at the it. "Umm.."

Bright looked around if there is anyone is sight, no one in sight "Okay, if we hurry." he then said, right after he said that Rein had pulled him there.

"Konichiwa~ Youngsters! Would you like to win a two-days and one-night at a fancy resort?~" The male owner of that thing said (I don't know how you call it).

"Hai! Oh! Let's do it together!" Rein said while pulling Bright closer to her, Bright blushed. But Rein was dazed , she's thinking 'going to the resort with Bright-sama!~'

So, yeah. They both put their hands in the box, and grabbed a paper. The female and male owner looked at the paper they were holding and-

"Congratiolation! You 4 tickets for going to Romantica Resort in Heavenly Heart!" Both of them said;. Rein 'kyaaaa'ed of joy, while Bright was stunned.

'Ringg! Ringg! Ringg!' the school bell rang. Bright didn't wait 'till Rein was done 'kyaaaa'ing, but instead grabbed her hand and ran to the other side of the road.

Rein has been holding on the 4 tickets but she didn't notice that her dear older twin is missing. Even Bright didn't notice that his 'crush' was missing.

Acctually none of the classmates did notice it. Where in the school could they be?!

* * *

_"Oh my!~ Are the 'Angry Birds' doing **it**? Aren't you kids to young?" Miss Ai said from behind the three. Fine and Shade couldn't move._

_Because~ Fine's hair was stock on the handcuffs... And her head was on Shade's stomach.. Her face facing the stomach. Fine must be in pain right now._

_"Sofe hefv heye?" Fine managed to say, Shade was laughing when Fine spoke. Not because it was funny, but it was ticklish for him.. He was a very ticklish person._

_"Wa, ave u eghinge?" Fine said again, making Shade laugh louder. The others looked weird at them.. Well Rein and Bright did._

_Miss Ai took pictures of them.. And said. ."Oohh! Aren't they just soo adorable!"_

_Fine was annoyed by Shade laughed and trying to slap Shade's head with her right hand. She did, and Shade stopped laughed.._

_Only now he's asleep.. Strangely... "What do with them now?" Bright said as he looked at... The weird possitioned couple?_

_"Let's just let them be. Fine will sleep eventually~" Miss Ai said as she took more pictures of them.._

* * *

**Fine's pov **

I had an head ache for some reason, and my face is on something... My right hand currently touching whatever i am lying on. It's so... Squizy, and soft?

... Wait...This feels like a leg... A... muscular leg... My hand is now moving higher of the leg-like thing? My hand reached... Uh?

I poked something ... That felt like... A ball? . Poke.. Poke... Poke ... A small ball?... "What the f*beep* are you doing?!" A voice that i know has said yelled-

Ouch-! Right besides my left ear! "Wuv A Eye Oeinge?!" Ugghh! I'm still stuck! I was trying to say 'What am i doing?!', but because i was stuck it came out like that!

"ahhaahhhhaha!- You-ahaha!- Stop- hahahaha! Breath-hahahah! -Thing!" He said but laughing in between. 'You stop breating?' What?! You want me to die?!

I kept on breathing, even thought it was hard because i was on his ... Stomach... I think? I didn't talk anymore , but i was still breathing.

Shade seemed to laugh only a little... Wait?! If... This is Shade... Then... Does that mean... That i poked.. His-; EWWWWWWWWW!

"vvvvwwwwwwwww?!" 'eeeewwwwww?!' I wanted to say that -_- "Hahahahahahahhaha!" Shade laughed. My god he's a really ticklish person isn't he?

Mama! I cried , not really ofcourse. I put my right hand i think besides Shade stomach, and tried to pull myself out it. Even thought i would also pull out some pieces of my hair.

But it's the only way to get out of it! I pulled and it hurt! "It Hurts!" I cried! And put both hands on the place where it hurts, pulling Shade out of.. Bed?- in the process.

Wait.. Where is this? When i was spacing out of thinking where we were Shade had pulled my left arm, and that hurts.

I made a sound that was like 'Mmmmmhhhhh!' In an really high voice. "Where are we?" Shade asked... "The nurse office?" I said, well it could be.

"Oh my , you guys finally awake?" Miss Ai came out of -I don't know where- and smiled at us. "uh, yeah?" Both of us said.

"Great. And oh, Fine. You naughty, naughty!" Miss Ai said that was like uhh... From my possition;

An akward 'very happy' face

Right hand on her cheeck,

And left hand like, waving you hand vertical.? Or well.. Something like that. anyway, my face was heating up by what Miss Ai said.

"I-i did not!" I said even thought my face was really red. "You did do it.. .. .Why did you even do that?!" Shade yelled as he also began to blush.

"I forgot in what possition we were! Or i mean where i was in!" I yelled back at him. 'click!' I heard. We looked at Miss Ai. Where the _heck _did she got that camera?!

"oh, you two are so adorable! Stop all the fuss and go on a date , already!" Miss Ai spazzed at us. Me and Shade looked at like _'The fu-?' _

'Ringg! Ringg!' The bell rang. "Oh! That's the end of the school today!" Miss Ai said "What?!" Me and Shade yelled in unison.

"Oh? Didn't i tell you guys?" Miss Ai asked and tilted her head. This teacher... -_-

"You didn't say anything!" Shade yelled in frustration, because;

He had been laughing way to much,

His stomachs hurt and as a littla salvia on it. "Well, you two slept almost the whole after noon!" Miss Ai said happily.

"Nee-chan!" Rein had opened the door with a loud 'Thud!' And bright was behind her. "We won 4 tickets to go on a resort!" Rein spazzed out.

Shade hit my ellbow again "Ouch!" I yelped but not loud;"What?!" I wishpered in that high voice again. Shade chuckled seems like he likes this voice ,huh?

"Miss Ai was about to leave the office but Rein opened the door.." Shade wishpered in my ear. ... . . _Miss Ai was about to leave the office but Rein opened the door?_

Wait.. Does it mean she's... Pffff "pffftt.." I coverd my mouth thinking about it. Rein has stopped spazzing and tilted her head "Nani?"

* * *

**Done! Hope you liked this chapter! Now please give me lots of reviews because i missed u guys! XD**

**Anyway review and favorite maybe? :3 **

**Bye bye! See you next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17 and Chapter 18

**Hey, guys! How's it going? :D And ; *** comment replies*****

**_guest_: Miss Ai is one of a kind teacher... How come she is still even there at school?! **

**Oh wel, she just likes to do whatever she wasn't... Maybe because her uncle is the princeple of the school. And also..**

**She is a teacher that teaches 'love'... Yep, they are in an weird -one-of-a-kind school... But not love as in make-love 'love'. **

**Just dating and relationships 'love'!**

**_xxblueishxx_; Mmmhhh... Well i don't know? I just randomly type whatever comes up in my mind, and besides maybe something will happing in the resort y'know ;)**

**Jo710; Sorry that the last part was confusing. I'll explain it to the other's who also don't understand since i already told you in PM. **

**Imagine this; **

**You, are standing infront or besides a door. A random person opens it with force, wich made the door hit your face hard. So hard that you hit the wall with your back. And it felt like you are being squized between a door and a wall.. And then if the person pulls away the door from, you slid done and you are kind of like a paper. **

**Oh! Hey, guys! I put on the link (photobucket) for how Miss Ai looks like!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

* * *

**Fine'spov _'Miss Ai was about to leave the office but Rein opened the door?'_**

_Wait.. Does it mean she's... Pffff "pffftt.." I coverd my mouth thinking about it. Rein has stopped spazzing and tilted her head "Nani?"_

* * *

**Narrator's pov**

Fine covered my mouth, preventing her from laughing out loud. Shade did the same and pointed at the door "Miss Ai was infront of the door there." He said with a little laughter.

Rein didn't know what we were talking about, meanwhile Bright looked behind the door and a flat-like paper Miss Ai fell. "M-miss Ai!?" Bright said surprised at the almost lifeless teacher.

Fine and Shade couldn't stop their laughter anymore "hahahaahah~" They laughed. Miss Ai mumbled something to Bright, wich he seemed to understand because he took the came from Miss Ai and pictured Fine and Shade laughing.

"Gomenesai, Miss Ai!" Rein apolgized to the yaghurt like teacher, she made a thumbs up. And her soul came out of her mouth... "A-anyway, nee-chan! Let's go to the resort!"

Rein said excited to her twin with those sparkling eyes, at that moment Miss Ai seemed to magically healed 'cuz now she's back in flesh and blood. And her eyes became heart shaped... That means that she got an plan... And the a some-what similer to the 'Handcuffs' plan.

Shade and Fine had stopped laughed as they saw the heart shaped yet threatning eyes of Miss Ai, sometimes they couldn't believe that she is even hired here.

"Hey, kids~" Miss A spoke.. The 'kids' looked a little scared.. Well yeah, who could have thought what she is about to say.

"**I'm coming with you kids**!" Miss Ai said, but not as in an offer or something like that. Nope, more like a demand. The four friends looked at each other.

"If you want to go there, at least an adult has to come with you!" Miss Ai said more in a threatning.. Wait? How old was she?

The twins looked at each other and sighed "Miss Ai, we'll first ask permission of our parents and then ... Maybe you can come with u-" Fine spoke but got cut off by Miss Ai

"I **have **to come with you kids!" Miss Ai threaned with an medusa kind of look, the kids got scared and backed off from Miss Ai. Being the brave and cool guy he is, Shade said "But Miss Ai how are going to teach then? I mean we still have a week school."

Rein and Bright looked weird at him, and Miss Ai had a blank face. . . Then Miss Ai remembered it "Oh! Gomene! But this was acctually the end of the **school year**!" Miss Ai said as she came back to normal... Well sort of normal. Does she have a split personality? She changes fast.

"What?!" Fine and Shade yelled "T-then does that mean we can get these handcuffs off?!" Fine said as she pointed at the handcuffs. Miss Ai shook her head..

"Nope, you guys promised me that you'll do whatever i said!" Miss Ai said and crossed her arms thinking that she won. "I don't remember making a promise like that!" Both Shade and Fine yelled in unison.

Miss Ai looked up at the ceiling. . . She has been staring at it like 2 minutes and the four students looked weird at her. "Is she watching a flashback?" Fine wishpered to Shade. He wishpered back "I think so"

"Uh. Miss Ai, you do know that we can't see it right?" Bright said to Miss Ai who seemed to came back from her flashback. "Uh? What? Really? But you two did promise it."

Miss Ai said with crossed arms "No, we did not!" Fine and Shade yelled in sync.. Miss Ai then showed her camera wich she again pulled out of no where.

"What is that?" Rein asked as she followed Miss Ai the other's followed after. Miss Ai smirked this is a video record that i recorded when you boht fell asleep.

Fine and Shade's cheeck became red "You all watch!" Miss Ai said as she grabbed a chair from the room next door and sat with the other's.

(Infront the bed F&S layed on was an tv)

_**The video, that Miss Ai recorded**_

_You could see Fine and Shade who were in an weird possition under a three (See chap 15) Miss Ai had called a few other teacher's and asked them to help her carry them in the nurse office. _

_Miss Ai said to thank's to the teachers and noticed both of her students waking up. She asked them "Ne, Fine Shade.. Promise me that you'll wear the handcuffs for one week." While the two students were sleepy. _

_They said sleepy "Yes Miss Ai~" Shade said but Fine said "Ves Miz Eye" Wich made Shade laugh. Then she did the 'pinky promise' with both of them. _

**back in reality. Narrator's pov**

Bewildred Fine and Shade looked at the paused screen and then at Miss Ai "I don't remember saying something like that!" Fine yelled but blushed as she thought about what happened to her earlier.

"But you said it. And i have the proof right there. Now be good kids and tell your parents~

After that they all decided to meet up the next day in Heavenly Star Café. But little did they know that two other's were listening too.

* * *

**I wanted to stop here again because i'm lazy and had already reache my goal (wich is having over 1.000 words) **

**Hope you're happy with the extra chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

******** Chapter 18 *********

* * *

**Narrator's pov _"_**_I don't remember saying something like that!" Fine yelled but blushed as she thought about what happened to her earlier._

_"But you said it. And i have the proof right there. Now be good kids and tell your parents~_

* * *

**The next day in Heavenly Star Café~ **

Miss Ai, Shade , Bright and the lovely twins had made sure to meet each other there. Right now they are sitting together at the table.

"So.." Miss Ai spoke "What did your parents say?" She asked her students. Shade began first..

"My parents don't mind me going to an resort but they said that Milky -my younger sister- has to come with me." He said drank from his drink. Miss Ai nodded.

When did it became so seriously? "I don't mind! I love kids! How old is your sister?" Miss Ai then said. Shade thought about it and then said "Six years old."

"Mh-mh" Miss Ai nodded and then looked at Bright "What about you, Mister Ruby?"

"My parents think that it's good for me to come with you guys, but Altezza has been complaining that i Always get what i what and she doesn't.

She was begging me to take her with us." Bright said as he rubbed his temples... "Hehehe~Don't worry the more the merrier , right?" Miss Ai said.

"How old is she?" She then asked "15" Bright said.. (I forget did i tell already that they were around 16-17?) "Mh-mh" Miss Ai nodded and looked at the twins.

"So my lovely twin girls. What about your parents?" Miss Ai smiled like -:3- The girls looked at each other, they are talking through their eyes. O.O

This is their conversation; R means Rein said it and vice versa.

_"You tell her!" R_

_"No, you do!" F_

_"No you!" R_

_"No you!" F_

_"No, you f*beep*ing do it Nee-chan!" R_

In reality it seemed that they were doing an staring contest, wich must probably hurt because their eyes began to water. But then Fine sighed

"... Our parents don't mind actually but.." Fine trailed off and looked away.. "But what?" Miss Ai asked Fine confused. So do Shade and Bright.

"uuhh..Our baby brother has to came to." Rein finished as she looked down at the table.. "Ho-ho-ho-ho-HO!" Miss Ai laughed like 'Saaya from Shugo Chara'

"What's wrong with bringing your brother with you? The more the merrier like i said!" Miss Ai smiled at the twins, they sighed in relieve. "How old is he?" Miss Ai asked them. "He's 2 years old." Fine and Rein said in sync..

* * *

**Sorry that it was short D:! But my mom said i was already to long here writing it! Oh and did you know that here in Belgium we are going to have a new king and queen this Sunday!**

**Anyway, Review and Favorite maybe? :D**


	18. Side story Miss Ai's story

**Hello Side story! Well information chapter -' **

**Anyway, this chapter is about Miss Ai! Our lovely (scary- obsessed 'Angry Birds' fangirl- devil) Teacher! **

**That teaches 'love'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the character itself!**

* * *

_**Name: Mami Ai**_

_**Age: 24 Years old**_

_******Nationality: Japanese**_

_**country of birth: Japan (Earthling)**_

_**(Wonder Planet has the same language as Japan :P, they copy)**_

_**Natural hair colour: black**_

_**Hair colour: Red (Munsell)**_

_**Eye colour: Periwinkle**_

_**Biological Parents: (unkown first name) Ai and Aiko Kurusaka**_

_**Couple that 'adopted' her: filitus Grey and Kami Grey (Both are also earthlings that ended up here i Wonder Planet)**_

_**Likes: Children, everything related to kids, k-pop**_

_**Dislikes: People who mistreat animals and children**_

_**Favorite colour: Red (Munsell)**_

_**Favorite animal: Flamingo**_

_**Crushes: No one**_

_**I love: 'Angry Birds' couple!**_

_**Personal: I'm one of a kind and that's 'Fantastic Baby!'**_

* * *

**Miss Ai's pov**

_I was walking around in the city of Tokiyo , using my Iphone on twitter, watching out if my idols have tweeted something. When suddenly a heavy wind blew me litteraly away! I mean come on! I'm not that light! _

_I covered my eyes with my arm, when i peeked what happend. Darkness was the only thing i could see. When i woke up i saw that i was in a house, that was not mine. I saw that an lady around her 50's i think was sleeping in a chair besides the bed i was sleeping in. _

_"E-excuse me ma'am?" I tried waking up the lady, she woke up slowly and looked at me with an welcoming smile "Welcome here in Wonder Planet" The old lady said.. _

_"W-what is Wonder Planet?" I asked her scaried.. The old lady who's name is Kami told me about Wonder Planet and how i ended up here. _

_"You were sucked in a black hole, and ended up here in Wonder Planet. But the problem is that you can't get out of here, well you can but it would cost your life. And as i see this, most earthlings that ended up here , all have either; tried suicide or have tough past behind them." She explained.. I was sad.. _

_"And it is better to begin a new life here, since **no one of your family will remember you**." _

_"W-what?!" I said suprised and shocked.. Kumi-san nodded and hugged me, some how i felt protected in her arms. I cried until i fell asleep in her arms.. _

_the next day i met Kumi-san's husband, Filitus Who was an Belgian (made up). They both were really kind to take in in their family. _

_After a few weeks of living in 'Wonder Planet' i soon felt at home, all the people here were really kind. But i had nothing to do here. When one day i walked past a big school. (Picture link my profile) It looked so big on the outside. I wonder if it's also big in the inside. _

_I heard an .. .Sort of fight in the school, being an curious woman i decided to eavesdrop on it. "aaahhh! Sometimes you make go crazy?!" a girl yelled _

_"Who started this ?! You did ! So you go blame yourself! .. .. .Pig!" A boy yelled back at the girl i think- ooooohhhh that was mean!- _

_"What?!" The girl yelled in a really high voice wich was funny. "Oh, you are really going to get this!" The girl yelled again then i heard footsteps going away. I peeked at the kids who where fighting. The boy who was running away had Dark purple hair and the girl who was chasing him had red hair. _

_Mmmhh... I should remind that for later.. This is a school right... Mmmhh... Those two kids are really interesting;. i thaught to myself.. And smirked.. _

_"Teacher! There is a very weird woman standing at the gate!" A student yelled, i got startled and freaked. The teachers were going after me and i ran in to the school._

_My god! It's even bigger in the inside! I heard some noise behind me, must be the teachers! Sh*t! I ran away to , a random room. And it ended up to be the princeple's office. Oh dear! _

_"Who is in here?" Oh, that must be the princeple! I looked behind and saw that the chair he was sitting in was with it's back at me. "U-umm, I-i'm Mami G-grey-Ai!" I said load and stuttered a little. _

_"Ai?" A voice said right behind me wich scared me to date! "kyaaaa!" I screamed , there stood an friendly looking man behind me who smiled. He then looked surprised at me and touched my cheek.. It felt so familiar 'Mimi-chan!' an flashback of an little child and an older man played in my head. _

_"U-uncle Ai?" i said and looked at him, his eyes began to water and smiled "Mimi-chan."_

* * *

**So that's how she ended up there! I'm In a hurry! **

**Review and Favorite maybe? :D**


End file.
